Fall to pieces
by NahKuroi
Summary: Rukia se ha hecho a un lado, Inoue le ha declarado sus sentimientos a Ichigo y éste la ha aceptado pensando que Rukia nunca le correspondería. Los caminos se separan, y posiblemente, las cosas ya no volverán a ser como antes. He regresado con el capítulo 4 bajo el brazo ;
1. Cry for the Moon

**Disclaimer:** Como el asalto a Tite no funcionó, Bleach no es mío, sigue siendo de él, pero logré quedarme con Byakuya *¬*.

**Nota: Reeditando, algunas partes del fic modificadas, sólo el primer capítulo... xD"!**

* * *

*

*

*

**FALL TO PIECES**

**Capítulo I: "****Cry for the Moon"**

*****

*****

*****

**By:** Nah-Kuroi

*

*

*

* * *

Cada vez que recordaba lo que había sucedido el día que regresó a la Sociedad de Almas —por causa del todo el alboroto de la derrota de Aizen y la presión del Capitán Comandante para que hicieran un buen reporte ya que, según él, eso quedaría en la Biblioteca general del Gotei 13 como suceso histórico en la Soul Society, aunque más pareciese que estuviera con ganas de hacerlos trabajar a todos y tomarse unas buenas vacaciones; una semana después del fin de Aizen y su séquito el comandante general desapareció misteriosamente, aunque según su teniente estaba hablando con el Rey sobre todo lo acontecido; pero, según Matsumoto, Yamamoto le había hecho una propuesta poco decente de unas vacaciones en la tierra, en el Caribe si mal no recordaba. Pero bueno, a nadie se le permitió hablar de lo que el Comandante estaba haciendo y lo único que sabía era que ya faltaba sólo un día para que regresara a la Tierra—, aún le parecía muy raro lo que había sucedido, a pesar de que fue como sus comunes discusiones, ésta fue en sí, un tanto especial.

—_¿Para qué? _—_Kurosaki no pudo evitarlo, tenía que preguntarle, aunque sabía muy bien la respuesta, algo en lo más profundo de su ser le decía que no era buena idea._

_Llevaba el ceño fruncido un poco más de lo habitual, alguien que no lo conociese tal vez ni cuenta se hubiera dado, pero ella lo conocía muy bien, y sabía a que eso se debía a su partida. Así que tenía que disfrutar el momento._

—_Ay Ichigo, serás idiota… —suspiró resignada, él le dedico una mirada furibunda— ya te explique que es porque tengo que dar los reportes de lo que sucedió en Hueco Mundo y de lo de la pelea con Aizen, que hayas acabado con él no significa que se haya acabado todo el papeleo en la Soul Society; además ¿de qué te preocupas? No creo que Aizen reviva… _—_de pronto, los ojos le brillaron y comenzó a preparar ese tonito de voz que tanto odiaba el sustituto—. ¡Oh! no me digan que Kurosaki-kun está preocupado por mí —comenzó a canturrear la morena._

—_¡Enana Idiota! ¡N-no es eso!¡ Y no hables así! _—_una muestra de nerviosismo había delatado a Ichigo, aunque no se sabía si era por lo último que había dicho la enana o porque realmente esa vocecita lo ponía enfermo—. Lo que pasa es que si te vas seré yo quien te tendré que dar todos los apuntes de la escuela, y además ¡¿Quién me va ayudar con el trabajo de shinigami?!_ —_replicó el sustituto tratando de ocultar el verdadero porqué de su fastidio_.

—_Noo yo creo que Kurosaki-kuuun me va a extrañaar _—_seguía canturreando la menor de los Kuchiki en su intento por sacar de quicio al shinigami. _

_Estaba terminando de alistar sus pocas cosas —sólo una pequeña mochila— para irse, iba a decirle algo sobre el shinigami del look afro —del cual su nombre no recordaba—, pero decidió dejarlo de lado, además sería su última pelea hasta dentro de dos meses. _

—_¡Maldita zorra!_

—_¡Imbécil!_

—_¡Enana!_

—_¡Delincuente!_

—_¡Tus dibujos son horrendos!_

—_¡Tu cara lo es más!_

_Los dos se voltearon en distintas direcciones con una sonrisa surcando sus labios y pensando exactamente lo mismo: las peleas iban a ser lo que más extra__ñarían. Aunque Ichigo tenía un agregado: Odiaba que ella fuera la que siempre se quedaba con la última palabra._

—_No te preocupes Kurosaki-kun… _—_el tono que utilizó no fue tan meloso como el de la última vez, sus palabras arrastraban un dejo de melancolía_— _dos meses se pasan volando _—_se acercó peligrosamente al pelinaranjo hasta que se alzó un poco para poder llegar a la altura de su rostro—, y… _—_Ichigo no se esperaba esta acción por parte de ella, su rostro se comenzaba a teñir de un casi imperceptible tono carmesí_— _en menos de lo que piensas _—_Rukia tampoco se esperaba lo que hizo, no sabía cómo pero había llegado a una posición en la que sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, a escasos centímetros de distancia, respiro profundo, tuvo que aguantar todo el nerviosismo que la embargó al estar tan cerca de él y hacer gala de sus magníficos dotes histriónicos—. Estaré aquí jodiéndote la vida._

—_Ruk… _—_demasiado tarde, ella ya no estaba en su dormitorio_—. _Maldita enana… _—_sí, definitivamente, y aunque nunca lo aceptaría en frente de ella, la extrañaría._

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando cierto pelirrojo comenzó a llamarla, hasta cuando éste le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Ay! Renji idiota ¿qué te pasa? —le dijo ella, sobándose la parte afectada y tratando de acomodar los papeles que tenía en las manos.

—Hace rato que te estaba llamando y tú ni caso me hacías. Creo que tanto tiempo sin el imbécil de Ichigo ya te está volviendo tont... —no terminó su frase ya que un golpe en su estómago lo dejó sin aire.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que hablar tantas tonterías juntas? ¿Por qué tendría que estar yo pensando en el cabeza Ichigo? —estaba molesta, no sabía por qué, pero siempre Renji se las ingeniaba por terminar metiendo a Ichigo en sus conversaciones, y eso le molestaba, porque hacía que después estuviese todo el día pensando en él.

—¡Ay Rukia! ¿siempre tienes que ser tan agresiva? —le decía tratando de recuperar la compostura, que debido al golpe, había perdido—. Además ¿por qué te molestas tanto? Hoy día vas a regresar a la tierra, deberías estar feliz… —en su tono de voz se podía sentir algo de tristeza, Rukia lo notó, y aunque no sabía por qué, decidió no preguntarle nada al respecto— ¿hoy día te vas no?

—No, mi regreso está programado para mañana en la tarde, no creo que hayan cambiado las cosas, sino ya me hubieran avisado —meditó la morena.

—¡Qué idiota! Me olvide decirte —decía Renji un poco apenado por haber olvidado la razón del porqué había estado buscando a Rukia durante los últimos 3 días—, te vas hoy día, me lo dije Ukitake-Taichou —iba a decir hace una semana, pero se arrepintió al ver la mirada furibunda que le dedicaba la morena—. La puerta senkai se abrirá para ti a las ocho de la noche, o sea —sacó su celular y revisó la hora—, ¡dentro de seis horas! —dijo él con su acostumbrada espontaneidad tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo en que lo ponía la pelinegra cuando estaba enojada.

—¡Imbécil! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decírmelo recién?! Ahora como haré con todo este papeleo que me falta terminar… —decía ella con una mueca de desesperación—. Ukitake-taichou me matará —decía una muy preocupada Rukia que no se dio cuenta de que su compañero la miraba de una manera muy maliciosa.

—Yo te puedo ayudar —dijo el pelirrojo, con algo de interés en la voz.

—¡Gracias Renji! ¡Qué gran amigo eres! —decía la morena como quien se quita un peso de encima, después de todo, nadie sabía lo que era escuchar los sermones del Capitán Ukitake en cuanto a responsabilidad.

—No, no, no… -el chico movió su dedo índice de un lado a otro en señal de "no"—, yo no te dije que lo iba a ser gratis —le dijo como pensando bien lo que iba a decir—, me tendrás que dar algo a cambio —el tono chantajista que estaba utilizando era único.

—¿Algo a cambio? Ya sabía yo que el amor no era al chancho sino a los chicharrones —decía Rukia con una mueca de fastidio en su rostro—. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Cómo es eso de los chanchos? —el pelirrojo se había perdido un poco con la metáfora que usó la morena, a pesar de eso continuó—. Lo que pasa es que me han dicho que en la tierra —tartamudeó, desviando la mirada—, hay un lugar —un leve sonrojo comenzó a aparecer en el rostro del chico—, donde…donde —no pudo continuar ya que la poca paciencia de cierta pelinegra no lo dejó.

—¿Dónde qué? Demonios Renji… ¡puedes decirlo de una vez! —a la morena no le gustaban los rodeos, le gustaban la cosas claras y al punto —¡Habla! —ordenó.

****

No podía creer que Renji fuera tan tonto, le había dado tantos rodeos. Aunque según las charlas de Inoue, a ese lugar sólo iban en parejas cuando tenían una cita, ella no lo pensaba así. Salir, era normal ¿o caso era necesario que una pareja de amigos quieran "algo más" para que salgan juntos?

_"No, Kuchiki-san, cuando un chico y una chica, salen solos es porque bueno, tu sabes, se quieren más que como sólo buenos amigos". _

No, no estaba de acuerdo porque si fuera así, Ichigo y ella habían salido muchas veces solos, y eso no significaba que ellos sean algo más —aunque toda la gente siempre terminaba por preguntarles si tenían algo, claro antes de que desaparecieran ya sea por una buena patada por parte de Ichigo o de ella—. Es por eso que ella no tenía inconveniente en llevar a Renji al parque de diversiones, lo único que no entendía era el porqué del sonrojo del chico cuando se lo propuso, no era tan difícil después de todo eran amigos y se tenían confianza ¿no?, y lo que más le sorprendió fue cuando preguntó si Ichigo se molestaría. Pero, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo?. Renji era su amigo y tenía todo el derecho de salir con él; se estaba dando cuenta de que Renji vivía un poco obsesionado con el tema de que Ichigo y ella fueran más que sólo buenos amigos.

****

Eran ya las 7:00 p.m y Rukia se encontraba terminando de arreglar sus cosas para regresar a la tierra —no es que haya llevado mucho, pero lo que había comprado, se había cargado casi toda la tienda de Chappy, y lo peor de todo es que se había gastado toda la mesada que su Nii-sama le había dado—, de haber traído sólo una pequeña mochila, pasó a tener un par de pesadas maletas con ella.

Una mariposa del infierno entró por la ventana del cuarto de Rukia informándole que tenía que ir a la oficina del Capitán Ukitake y eso le parecía raro; después de todo, él nunca la citaba antes de que fuera a la tierra. Había algo que no le daba buena espina.

Se encaminó junto a sus dos pesadas maletas, a las oficinas del Décimo Tercer Escuadrón, hasta que llegó a la oficina del Capitán.

Ukitake Jyuushirou, se encontraba bebiendo un té y revisando unos documentos —incluyendo el informe de Rukia, que por cierto, en la última parte no le parecía mucho que ella lo hubiera hecho, esos garabatos no se parecían mucho a su letra—, hasta que tocaron la puerta de su oficina, hizo pasar a quién la había tocado, y como él suponía, la menor de los Kuchiki se encontraba ahora delante de él.

—Kuchiki-san, has llegado muy rápido —decía muy amigable y con esa sonrisa que a muchas derretía.

—Buenas noches, Ukitake-Taichou, llegué lo más rápido que pude.

—Bueno, viendo de que ya es hora de que te marches —la actitud que tenía hace un momento, fue remplazada por un rostro serio, un rostro que pocas veces veía Rukia—, sólo te he llamado para informarte lo que hemos decidido el Comandante General Yamamoto y yo en la última reunión que hemos tenido.

Rukia arqueó una ceja y arrugó un poco el ceño sorprendida por la actitud que mostraba en esos momentos el peliblanco, él no actuaba de esa manera, por lo que no le parecía que lo que viniera fuese algo bueno.

****

Por fin estaba de regreso, decidió ir a la casa Ichigo y dejar sus cosas, luego saldría, lo último que le habían dicho la había dejado un poco anonadada, y necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Ya haría algo para librarse de Ichigo y poder salir tranquila.

Entró a la casa de los Kurosaki por la ventana del cuarto del chico, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que éste no se encontraba ahí —y aunque en un primer momento decidió no encontrárselo— decidió salir, y de paso buscarlo.

La noche en la ciudad de Karakura se hallaba esplendorosa: la inmensa Luna Llena la alumbraba completamente, sumado al hecho de que las estrellas poblaban completamente la inmensidad del cielo; pero eso le parecía ínfimo a comparación de la magnificencia de el astro que era el centro de todo ese espectáculo. Cuántas veces la había mirado y soñado tener la imponencia de ésta, sabía que era el único astro con el que ella podía llegar a identificarse.

Muy contrario a lo que esperaba, a penas salió de la habitación, una emoción desconocida la embargó: la ansiedad por encontrarlo la empujó a buscarlo con un ímpetu que desconocía, un frenesí que le hacía correr por las calles de Karakura buscándolo; sí, definitivamente esas emociones no eran dignas de una shinigami, pero con Kurosaki Ichigo, todo era distinto, era como si con él fuera con la única persona con la que podía ser ella misma.

Todas esas actitudes que estaba adoptando, y lo que le había informado cierta amiga pelirroja, le hacían sopesar en algo que le había estado carcomiendo la cabeza durante los últimos dos meses: ¿Estaba ella enamorada?

— _¡Kuchiki-san! Que bueno que te quedes en mi casa esta última noche, ¿mañana te vas a la Sociedad de Almas, no? —decía Inoue con esa usual jovialidad._

—_Sí Inoue, me pareció una buena idea, además, tenía que comer uno de tus platillos antes de irme _—_dijo esto rascándose la cabeza, sacando su mano rápidamente al darse cuenta de que esa actitud no era exactamente suya, estaba adoptando muchas actitudes del sustituto._

— _¡Gracias Kuchiki-san! _—_la abrazó y comenzó a servir la comida o lo que sea que estaba sirviendo: un plato con arroz, pescado frito, fudge, mermelada y un huevo frito montado. Definitivamente esas dos tenían un estómago de hierro._

—_Inoue, hay algo que quería preguntarte —le dijo mientras se disponía a darle un bocado a esa cosa que Orihime llamaba "comida"_—, _he escuchado que muchos chicos de la escuela hablan mucho de estar enamorados y de mariposas en el estómago, no le he preguntado a Ichigo porque sé que es un poco idiota en estos temas _—_su rostro lucía serio, como si estuviese hablando de una asunto muy importante que definiría el destino de la tierra_—, _no entiendo _—_y en eso comenzó a sacar su clásica libretita de dibujos_—. _¿Es que acaso cuando te comes mariposas te enamoras? ¿O si te enamoras te crecen mariposas? ¿y si me como una mariposa infernal? ¿Me enamoraré? _—_la morena le mostró una hoja con tres cuadros: en el primero había un conejo sobrealimentado de cabello naranja comiendo un plato de mariposas que más bien parecían larvas con alas y unos corazones a su alrededor; en el segundo estaba el mismo conejo con unos corazones dibujados en los ojos y unas mariposas dentro de su estómago; y en el tercero se podía ver a una mariposa del infierno, mucho peor dibujada que las anteriores, a punto de ser devorada por el mismo conejo; esta era la única manera que concebía Rukia para las explicaciones._

_Inoue no pudo contener la risa ante la candidez de su amiga, ¿es que acaso Rukia no sabía nada de amor?_

_"Por cierto… ¡esos dibujos son lindos!". P__ensaba Inoue, __pero al ver el signo de interrogación que era la cara de la morena en esos instantes le comenzó a explicar._

—_Kuchiki-san, lo de las mariposas es una metáfora. Cuando te enamoras, te sientes bien estando con él, sientes como una dulce presión en el pecho cuando lo ves, te olvidas de todo, de tus obligaciones, del mundo, de tu vida, te tiemblan las piernas, y te sonrojas _—_al decir esto le brillaban los ojos, no se había dado cuenta, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas ya era notorio_—, _bueno no siempre, pero lo de las mariposas ¡No tiene nada que ver! _—_no pudo evitar dedicarle una gran sonrisa y una tierna mirada._

—_Mmm… así que así era _—_dijo rascándose la barbilla, muy interesada, y por fin cuando levanto la mirada, se dio cuenta de algo muy peculiar, Inoue se había sonrojado_—. _Tú estás enamorada ¿no? _—_esto lo dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta._

—_¡N-no! Kuchiki-san ¡cómo crees! _—_el nerviosismo que demostraba en estos momento al sacudir las manos de forma desesperada y el temblor de su voz la delataban, Kuchiki la tenía._

—_No tienes porque ocultarlo se te nota a leguas _—_dijo afirmando seriamente_—, ¿_Quién es?_

—_B-bueno él… realmente… y-yo… _—_estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía si decirle que el chico que le robaba el sueño era Kurosaki-kun, ya que ella tenía la idea de que ellos eran algo más que amigos, pero al ver que ella no reaccionaba a nada con lo que le había contado, decidió hacerlo_— _é-él…_

—_Inoue, si no me quieres decir quién es, no importa, no tienes porqué hacerlo _—_la cortó la pelinegra_— _Pero dime, si estás enamorada de alguien, ¿por qué no son novios?, que yo tenga entendido, eso es lo que se hace aquí ¿no? _—_le dijo con un singular interés en la voz, estaba feliz por su amiga, porque estuviera enamorada, y quería enterarse cómo era sentirse así._

_Inoue agachó un poco la cabeza, su mirada se oscureció y pareció interesarse en algún punto de la peculiar comida, hasta que se decidió a hablar._

—_Bueno, yo creo que él…él no siente lo mismo que yo… _—_una triste sonrisa surcaba su rostro _—_creo que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que__ estoy enamorada de él _—_la sonrisa triste no se desvanecía, y el punto en el plato de comida de Inoue parecía ser mucho más interesante que mirar a los ojos a la pelinegra_—, _creo… _—_suspiró_— _creo que él está enamorado d-de a-alguien más, es por eso que yo… que yo… ya me resigné a perderlo _—_una solitaria lágrima descendió por el rostro de la muchacha, a ésta le siguieron muchas más que se convirtieron en un llanto ahogado y silencioso._

—_Inoue… _—_no sabía que hacer, nunca la había visto tan abatida, tan dolida_—. _¡Qué demonios Inoue! _—_este último grito tomó desprevenida a la chica pelirroja_—, _si tú lo quieres ¡díselo! no te puedes dar por vencida tan rápido, además él nunca te ha dicho que no te quisiera _—_Rukia hablaba frenéticamente, como si fuese ella la que lo vivía, estaba verdaderamente dispuesta a darle a ánimos a Inoue_—, _¿hay que arriesgar para ganar no? _—_la morena se acercó hasta donde estaba Inoue, le levanto el rostro por la barbilla y la miró directamente a los ojos_—. _Inoue, prométeme que cuando regrese tú ya le habrás confesado a ese chico lo que sientes_.

—_Yo… Kuchiki-san, n-no se _—_fue abruptamente interrumpida por una airada Rukia._

—_¡Nada de eso! _—_le soltó la barbilla y la tomó por las manos sin dejar de sostener la mirada_—. _Prométemelo… lucha por lo que quieres, y si después de eso no lo tienes, sonríe, porque por lo menos, hiciste algo para conseguirlo _—_la pelinegra sonaba decidida _—_así que prométemelo Inoue, promételo._

Esperaba de todo corazón de que a Inoue le haya ido bien, después de todo era su amiga, y era su deber ayudarla. Pero qué ironía, ella dando consejos, cuando ni siquiera sabía que si lo que sentía por Ichigo era realmente _amor. _Pero es que estaba demasiado confundida, de las cosas que había mencionado Inoue, eso de "sentirse bien al estar con él", bueno, aunque se la pasaran peleando, le agradaba su compañía, sentirlo cerca, no por nada lo había extrañado durante los dos meses que estuvo en el Seiretei. "De olvidarse de todo" eso estuvo más que demostrado cuando no le importó desobedecer las reglas y ser casi ejecutada por eso. "Sentir una dulce presión en el pecho", bueno, eso no le había quedado del todo claro, ¿esa presión sería como cuando te atraviesan una zampakutou?, aunque la última vez, cuando ella más por impulso que por propia voluntad, se acercó peligrosamente a él, creyó sentir algo muy fuerte en el pecho, fue por eso que salió lo más rápido de ahí, no quería que él viera el sonrojo que se había galopado en sus mejillas en esos instantes.

Inserta en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta sino hasta que llegó al río que por fin había encontrado a Ichigo, pero lo que vio no fue exactamente lo que había esperado ver.

Ichigo se encontraba parado —no distinguía muy bien por que ella estaba parada en una de los pequeños montes que estaban cerca del río, su silueta se situaba justo de espaldas a la luna, y la luz no le era del todo favorable— muy cerca de Inoue, el parecía un poco cabizbajo, como meditando algo, y de un momento a otro, él la besó.

Y su mundo se derrumbó, y el corazón le dio un vuelco, y todo lo que había estado pensando en estos últimos meses se deshizo, y de pronto, como si los recuerdos de un momento a otro se desataran en su mente, comenzó a tener flashbacks, recordó como Ichigo se frustró al no poder proteger a Inoue; como ella al irse a Hueco Mundo, del único que se despidió fue de Ichigo; como él se desesperó al saber que había ella había sido secuestrada; todas las veces que le decía melosamente "Kurosaki-kun"; como Inoue supo de su escondite con los Vizards mucho antes que ella, como ella lo miraba.

Le dolía la cabeza, era como si hubiese estuviese en una tina con agua caliente y de pronto el agua se congelara, y hielo cayera, y esos hielos eran las señales, las cosas que ella nunca había visto, de las que no se había dado cuenta… ¿cómo pudo ser tan ilusa?

_Inoue siempre estuvo enamorada de Ichigo, y él siempre de ella._

Una gruesa lágrima se deslizaba por su níveo rostro, sólo fue una lágrima, la huella dejada en el suelo fue lo único que quedó allí, ella ya no estaba, ya ni la luna estaba, sólo las nubes grises que tapaban toda la majestuosidad de su esplendor.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola!, este es mi primer fic Ichiruki así que ahí vamos...

Cierto... ¡No desesperéis! El fic es 100% IchiRuki…^^, pero tenía que ponerle algo a la trama, y esto fue lo primero que se me ocurrió… Aunque no sé (mmm, se rasca la barbilla) soy medio masoquista…xD!

¡Nooo! Definitivamente el fic es IchiRukista, como todo el mundo u.u

En fin espero que se haya entendido el porqué del nombre del primer capítulo, no sé en que foro leí que cuándo Inoue se le declaró a Itsygo, la redundancia en enfocar a la luna era porque Rukia estaba plasmada en ese personaje, y ¡de verdad me agradó! Es por eso que le puse "Lamento para la luna" además lo saque de una canción de Epica…xD! Y bueno más que nada le puse el título al capítulo viendo la última parte de éste, entiéndase de que el lamento es la última parte, la parte en la que Rukia llora T.T…. Aunque eso no estaba en primer lugar en el fic, simplemente salió… xD

Espero que los personajes no me hayan salido demasiado OOC, y si fue así ¡me lo dicen! Yo acepto críticas constructivas, destructivas, latigazos (?)—eso último sólo si quieren…xD!— les gustó, no les gustó, cualquier duda, amenaza, tomatazo, cheescake de fresa (?), un review y estaré dispuesta a resolver todas sus dudas… ^^

**Capítulo II: "Forgiven"**

Nos leemos, ¡bye!

**[Nao]**

**Ps: ¡Reeditando! Antes de seguir subiendo capis reeditaré los primeros —qué estaban desastrosos****—, espero puedan comprender ^^**


	2. Forgiven

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no es mío, ni tampoco Byakuya, ni Itsygo, ni Hirako, ni Hitsugaya… ni siquiera Komamura (y yo que quería un perrito T.T)

**Nota: **Segundo capítulo puesto a reedición. Variación en la trama, les recomendaría que lo volviesen a leer (y que me vuelvan a dejar reviews *.*) Sólo ignorenlo (T_T). xD!

* * *

*

*

*

**FALL TO PIECES**

**Capítulo II: "Forgiven"**

*****

*****

*****

**By:** Nah-Kuroi

*

*

*

* * *

Ya sólo faltaba un día para que _ella _regresara, y él se sentía extrañamente feliz.

Los dos meses que ella estuvo fuera no se pasaron exactamente volando, muy por el contrario, el sintió que fueron los dos meses más largos de toda su existencia.

Todos los días lo mismo, se despertaba, y venía su padre con la intención de despertarlo a golpes —como siempre—; tomaba desayuno junto a Isshin y a sus hermanas, volviendo a escuchar las estupideces que su padre decía, los golpes de Karin, los intentos de Yuzu por tranquilizarlos —como siempre—. Luego, se encaminaba al colegio, pasando por las mismas calles, por el mismo parque, por el mismo río, por el mismo puente, por las mismas esquinas y los mismos centros comerciales cerrados, hasta que por fin llegaba al instituto, y de nuevo Keigo saludándolo efusivamente y él recibiéndolo con un golpe —como siempre—. Entraba al salón y ahí estaba Ishida hablando con Chad de cosas que a él muy poco le interesaban, Mizuiro con el celular, Tatsuki, por otro lado, tratando de alejar a Chizuru todo lo posible de Inoue, mientras ésta lo saludaba muy alegremente —como siempre—. Salía de la escuela, y volvía a recorrer los mismos lugares de regreso, solo que _sin ella_. Llegaba a su casa antes de las siete de la noche para la cena y la escena de la mañana se repetía, golpes, insultos, lloriqueos —como siempre—.

Entraba a su cuarto, después de otro día de aburrimiento y de soledad totales, y la buscaba con la mirada dentro de su habitación, echada bocabajo en el piso leyendo algún manga, o tal vez en el escritorio tratando de hacer alguna tarea que nunca entendería; pero, no la hallaba.

Y todo eso se había repetido en los dos meses de su ausencia, todo igual, todo monótono, _todo como antes de que Rukia apareciera en su vida._

Pero hoy estaba feliz, sería el último día sin que ella estuviera ahí _para "joderle la vida"_ como había prometido; y aunque sonara algo masoquista, la sola idea de imaginarla a su costado gritándole, desafiándolo y pegándole por cualquier tontería, hacía que una mueca parecida a una sonrisa surcara su rostro.

Era viernes, otro punto a favor para la creciente felicidad que experimentaba Ichigo, sería el último día de escuela, y eso si que era un buen motivo para estar feliz, por lo menos hasta el lunes, que comenzaba, de nuevo la terrible rutina de ir a estudiar; pero nada arruinaría su "día de felicidad", o bueno eso pensaba.

—¡ICHIIIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡DESPIERTA, VAGO! —Isshin, estaba de nuevo en su cuarto tratando de despertarlo, lo único con lo que no contaba el patriarca de los Kurosaki, era que éste ya lo estaba.

—Que demo… —no pudo continuar su frase, lo habían pillado desprevenido, y ahora una gran huella de zapato estaba en su rostro; no supo como Isshin pudo cambiar tan rápido de dirección, y en lugar de darle en la cama, llegó hasta el otro lado de la habitación—, ¡Mierda! ¡No puedes darle a tu hijo unos "Buenos Días" bien, sin necesidad de golpearle! ¡Ah!

—¡O, estúpido hijo! ¡Por fin te pude dar! En qué habrás estado pensando que no has estado atento, ¡me decepcionas! —le dijo su padre con malicia a sabiendas de lo que le sucedía.

Chasqueó la lengua y ladeó la cabeza reflejando su molestia. A pesar de que su padre casi siempre actuaba como un completo idiota, cuando se lo proponía podía ser muy perspicaz, y eso le asustaba.

—Ya bajo a desayunar, ¿puedes dejar que me termine de cambiar?

—¿Mañana regresa Rukia-chan, verdad? —dijo éste cambiando de tema. Su rostro se había tornado muy serio para lo que habitualmente era; a pesar de la tonta explicación que trataron de dar, Ichigo y Rukia el día que ella se fue, el sabía perfectamente que ella había regresado a la Sociedad de Almas para dar los reportes de la batalla con Aizen.

—Sí, según lo que ella me dijo ese sería el tiempo que estaría ausente, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —dijo el sustituto sin inmutarse, la seriedad con la que su padre había preguntado por Rukia le había extrañado en demasía, incluso llegó a pensar que su padre sabía a dónde había ido realmente ella; aunque lo que le dijo después le hizo desechar todas sus sospechas.

—¡¿Cómo que por qué?! ¿Es que no ves cómo extraño a mi adorada tercera hija?, además ya es hora de que regrese, ya que estar sin ella te pone más imbécil de lo que ya eres, ¡La extrañ…! —no pudo terminar de completar la frase, un certero puñetazo del sustituto, lo había dejado inconsciente a un lado de la cama.

—"_E__so le pasa por andarme molestando de esa manera, no permitiré que diga que la extraño en mi presencia, ¡mi reputación es lo primero!" _—pensaba el shinigami mientras veía cómo su padre se levantaba y bajaba corriendo al póster de Masaki, diciéndole entre lloriqueos:

—"O_jalá nuestra querida Rukia-chan soporte a nuestro estúpido hijo, dos meses sin ella y mira lo amargado que se pone, ¡no me lo imagino toda una vida sin ella!"_

Fue lo último entendible que se escuchó, después los gritos e insultos eran lo único que reinaba en la casa de los Kurosaki.

****

Estaba de camino a la escuela repasando en su mente una cosa que había dicho su padre, y que lo había dejado muy meditabundo

"_¡No me lo imagino toda una vida sin ella!"_

Una vida sin Rukia. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso, odiaba hacerlo. No concebía una vida sin Rukia, ella fue la quien lo sacó del profundo hoyo en el que se hallaba inmerso, ella fue la que le hizo recobrar la felicidad, _fue ella quien detuvo la lluvia; _era por esa razón por la que odiaba el tan sólo imaginarlo.

Él ya se había planteado la posibilidad de que ella regrese a la Sociedad de Almas definitivamente, después de todo, su trabajo, sus amigos, su familia, _su vida_ estaba allá; pero él no quería, no aceptaba el hecho de que ella pudiera algún día dejarlo de lado, él la… ¿amaba?, ¿era esa la palabra correcta para describir las sensaciones que albergaba en su ser por ella?, ¿era correcto definirlo como amor?

Él no era tonto, él no podía decir "no saber nada de amor", el era un adolescente después de todo, y sabía qué era eso; pero, ¿podía realmente enamorarse de la enana más mandona, molesta, renegona, manipuladora y hermosa de este mundo y del otro?

Bueno, él pensaba así, porque a pesar de lo difícil de su carácter, de su estatura —que él no lo consideraba como algo malo—, y de sus dibujos; él la definía como una persona hermosa en todos lo aspectos: su actitud de ayuda hacia los demás, de sacrificarse por el otro, la capacidad única que tenía para llevarse en el bolsillo a cualquiera que la conociese, su inteligencia, su astucia, sus ojos, su cuerpo, su todo era, a su parecer, perfecto.

Era por eso que desde que se fue, hace dos meses, esa cuestión había inundado su mente; el estar enamorado de ella sería muy problemático: estaban ella y su carácter ¿lo aceptaría?, ¿aceptaría estar con alguien que era casi cincuenta años menor que ella?, ¿aceptaría simplemente enamorarse de Kurosaki Ichigo?; y si así fuese, ¿que diría Byakuya? Él no se encontraba preparado para morir aún, y menos rodeado de flores de cerezo, él aún tenía muchas cosas por hacer…

_...con Rukia._

No se dio cuenta de cómo llegó al instituto, ni mucho menos de cómo se hallaba en esos momentos, sentado es su pupitre dentro del salón, en medio de la clase de historia; sólo se había dado cuenta de una cosa: se había enamorado de Rukia y no había vuelta atrás; era detestable, si alguien lo supiera en esos instantes su reputación de "tengo inmunidad para con las chicas" se iría al demonio, pero, él ya no sabía si eso realmente le importaba.

Se encontraba con un terrible dolor de cabeza, el estar pensando durante toda la mañana no le había hecho nada bien.

Había sonado el timbre de salida, y él se sentía el hombre más dichoso de la Tierra, de Hueco Mundo y de la Sociedad de Almas: podría ir a su casa a tomarse una buena siesta; el agotamiento mental que tenía por haber estado pensando por más de la mitad del día —cosa muy poco común en él— le estaba pasando factura. Se estaba yendo cuando una voz muy familiar lo llamó.

—Kurosaki-kun… —llamó con una inseguridad muy notoria en la voz.

—¿Inoue? ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó él hosco, el "día de felicidad" se había convertido en un día muy agotador, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

—Etto… y-yo… Kurosaki-kun, quería saber si t-tú, esta noche… —decía muy nerviosa hasta que la impertinencia de cierto muchacho no la dejó terminar.

—¿Crees que podrías hablar más rápido?, estoy algo apurado así que no tengo mucho tiempo —le dijo él tratando de sonar lo menos grosero posible.

—Necesito hablar contigo —respiró profundo y continuó—.

¿Nos podríamos encontrar en el río hoy a las diez? —trató de decirlo lo más pausado y tranquilo que pudo, era su oportunidad y no quería desperdiciarla.

—¿Hoy día a las 10? ¿de qué quieres hablar? —frunció un poco más el entrecejo. Le parecía muy raro que Inoue lo citara para hablar, él no tenía nada que hablar con ella, y sobre todo a las diez de la noche.

—B-bueno y-yo… —vaciló si decírselo en ese instante o no —sólo ve, te estaré esperando —dicho esto y dedicándole la más dulce de sus sonrisas, se escabulló lo más rápido que pudo por los pasillos del instituto.

—¿Pero qué mierda? —si hubiese estado de mejor humor, tal vez y la hubiese perseguido para que se lo diga en esos instantes, pero se encontraba cansado, necesitaba dormir, después ya se daría el tiempo para aclarar las cosas con ella.

****

Inoue se dirigía hacia su casa con una gran sonrisa surcando su rostro, había cumplido la primera parte del plan "conquistando a mi bombón" —el nombre que había utilizado para denominar el plan que utilizaría para declarársele a Ichigo—, y se sentía más que satisfecha.

Ella sabía que no podía decepcionar a Kuchiki-san, ella se lo había prometido, y no quedaba más que cumplir con esa promesa; la primera parte del plan estaba lista, ahora sólo faltaba la parte central, la declaración; sabía que era difícil, pero debía luchar, y eso era lo que haría. Tan fuertes eran sus pensamientos que lo que estaba pensando se traducía en sus gestos, un puño alzado lo demostraba.

—Inoue-san, ¿qué haces con el puño levantado?

Ishida se encontraba justo viniendo por la dirección contraria a la que venía la chica, se había dado cuenta de lo concentrada que se encontraba, como planeando algo, hasta que la vio levantar el puño de una manera muy graciosa, fue justo esa acción por parte de Orihime la que lo impulsó a actuar como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos: se encontraba muy cerca de Inoue, con el brazo levantado a la altura del brazo de ella, tomándola de la mano, tratando que el brazo de la chica descendiera, con sus profundos orbes azules clavados en los grises de ella, y con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas; se sentía un tonto, andar tanto con Kurosaki, lo hacía actuar tan impulsivamente como él.

—¿Ishida-kun? —no se percató de la presencia del chico hasta esos momentos, luego, decidió examinar la posición en que se encontraban: uno muy cerca del otro, un ligero sonrojo asomó por sus mejillas; se apartó raudamente de él—. Bueno… —rió de manera nerviosa— lo que pasa es que he podido cumplir algo que me propuse hacer y estaba un poco emocionada –sonreía amigablemente, bajo con delicadeza el brazo, dejando al quincy con la mano levantada.

—¿Ah si? ¿Y se puede saber qué has cumplido?, claro, si no es molestia —bajo el brazo nerviosamente, pero se aventuró a preguntarle el porqué de su alegría, se sentía intrigado por lo que le había dicho Orihime.

—¡Claro Ishida-kun! Te lo diré sólo porque te considero un verdadero amigo y realmente confío en ti —le miró dulcemente—. Lo que pasa es que Kuchiki-san me hizo prometerle que y-yo —hablar de ese tema la ponía nerviosa, seguro y ya estaría mas roja que un tomate bien maduro, pero después de todo él era uno de sus mejores amigos y no tenía nada que ocultarle —, que yo le diría al chico que me gusta lo que siento.

No dijo nada, habían demasiadas cosas confusas para él: _"…te considero un verdadero amigo__", "…al chico que me gusta lo que siento…"._

¿En qué parte de la vida de Inoue se había quedado? ¿Cómo es posible que ella se haya enamorado de alguien?

_De alguien que no fuera él… _no creía lo que escuchaba, ella estaba enamorada pero, ¿de quién?

—¿Quién es? –Preguntó con la mirada perdida y el corazón desbocado; muy a su pesar, él creía conocer la respuesta.

—Bueno, es —dudó, sentía cómo le ardían las mejillas, algo le decía que no era lo más adecuado, pero, aún así, lo dijo—… es Kurosaki-kun.

Y él no dijo nada más, tan sólo se fue. El paso rápido que había tomado para alejarse del lugar ocupado por él hasta hace muy pocos instantes, denotaba las ganas inmensas por huir que se habían apoderado de él.

—_Kurosaki._

Fue lo único que pudo articular, en un inaudible susurro y ya bastante lejos de Inoue.

Ella se quedó estática, no pensó encontrar esa reacción por parte de Ishida, era como si a él le hubiera dolido la confesión que le había hecho, como si alguna parte de él se hubiese desgarrado…

Pero, ¿Por qué?

La punzada en el pecho desapareció cuando se percató de que se le hacía tarde para su cita con Ichigo; aún así, había algo que nunca había sentido antes, una sensación lúgubre: una culpabilidad que la empezaba a carcomer.

****

Había dormido muy bien para las tan sólo dos horas que ocupó su sueño. No tenía ganas de comer ni de nada, apenas llegó a su casa lo único que hizo fue subir a su habitación, tirarse a su cama y dormir, era lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos; felizmente ni su padre ni sus hermanas se encontraban en casa, sino ya lo hubiesen estado molestando para que lo haga.

Y dos horas después, se hallaba mucho más relajado; mirando su reloj se dio cuenta de que eran las nueve, que a las diez tenía que encontrarse con Inoue y que ni siquiera se había sacado el uniforme de colegio; necesitaba una buena ducha fría para desperezarse y salir a hablar con la chica.

Decidió salir de su casa media hora antes de lo acordado, después de salir del baño, de preguntarse por qué demonios la pelirroja lo había citado a las diez de la noche para hablar, y de seguir pensando en Rukia por media hora más, sabía que tenía que tomar algo de aire. Algo dentro de él le decía que no era buena idea ir a hablar con Inoue, pensó por un momento dejarla plantada y decirle que le había dado dolor de oído… pero no le pareció del todo buena idea.

Caminaba por las calles, ahora desoladas, de la ciudad de Karakura hasta que llegó al río y la vio; estaba sentada a la orilla del río con las piernas estiradas, moviendo los pies nerviosamente mientras se apoyaba en el pasto con las manos por detrás de su espalda. Era raro que ella ya se encontrara ahí, bueno no era tan raro, eran las diez con veinte después de todo, ¿cómo era posible de que no se hubiera dado cuenta de la hora? ¿tanto pensar en la enana loca ya lo estaba volviendo —como decía su padre— imbécil? Decidió detener sus pensamientos e ir al encuentro de la chica que aguardaba por él.

—Inoue —dijo con desgano y levantó la mano a manera de saludo.

—H-hola Kurosaki-kun —respondió muy nerviosa y sonrojada, se levantó en el acto, sorprendida por la llegada del muchacho —. ¿Qué t-tal?

—Ahí… —respondió autómata, esperando terminar rápido—. Y dime, ¿de qué querías hablar?

—B-bueno yo —Respiró profundamente, se preguntaba por qué el chico no tenía paciencia, lo que más necesitaba ahora era algo de _tolerancia_, pero éste parecía no haberse dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que ella estaba—, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte, Kurosaki-kun —dijo, animándose por fin.

Él la miraba expectante, el sonrojo en sus mejillas y la seriedad con la que le hablaba en esos momentos le causaba algo de miedo, nunca la había visto actuar de esa forma.

—Kurosaki-kun — exhaló aire de forma estrepitosa, sacando lo último de coraje que le quedaba—, estoy enamorada de ti —dijo finalmente, aflorando los sentimientos que llevaba a cuestas.

Se quedo completamente mudo y con muchas preguntas en la cabeza: ¿qué era lo que acababa de escuchar? ¿era eso una declaración? ¿por qué se sentía completamente estúpido?. Sus ojos, completamente desorbitados, miraban a una expectante pelirroja, ¿Inoue estaba enamorada de él? ¿desde cuándo? ¿cómo era posible que no se hubiese dado cuenta?

—Siempre he estado enamorada de ti, pero tú nunca te has cuenta —prosiguió ella cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos—. Siempre había esperado alguna mirada, alguna sonrisa de tu parte, esperaba que sintieras algo más que amistad hacía mí, pero, no lo lograba —levantó la vista del piso al cual había mantenido pegada y lo encaró —Es por eso que hoy, después de tanto tiempo, por fin puedo animarme a decirte, estando tú presente —dijo recordando la vez en que se le declaró, estando él inconsciente—, que te amo, y que eres la persona más importante en mi vida.

Kurosaki Ichigo jamás se imagino una declaración como esa por parte de Orihime, era tan extraño, tan increíble, tan abstracto… Su mirada se perdió en algún punto del río, en la luna que era reflejada por las aguas en esos momentos, una luna que le hacía recordar mucho a Rukia.

Inoue se dio cuenta del vacío en su mirada y no evitó pensar en que todo había sido un error. Se sentía completamente abatida, a pesar de que ella, sinceramente, esperaba esa reacción por parte del sustituto. Ella quería creer que tenía alguna esperanza, pero ésta se iba difuminando, dando paso a un incontenible mar de lágrimas, a una angustia que le atravesaba el pecho, a un vacio en el corazón.

—Inoue… yo… —trató de articular algo Ichigo; él no quería lastimarla, el sólo hecho de verla llorar lo ponía mal, pero sabía que no la amaba como ella decía hacerlo con él. No pudo continuar, porque la voz, en medio de sollozos de la chica lo dejó sin aliento.

—Está bien Kurosaki-kun, entiendo que no sientas lo mismo, yo ya me lo esperaba —dijo con la voz entrecortada, ahogada completamente por los sollozos—… ¿Pero sabes? Kuchiki-san me dijo que tenía que intentar y eso fue lo que hice… pero, ya no se puede hacer más —una sonrisa triste en medio del llanto asomó por su rostro —el sufrimiento ya no me es desconocido en esta vida… he sufrido tanto que creo que una vez más no hará la diferencia —sus manos tapaban el incontrolable caudal de lágrimas en su rostro.

Ichigo se desorientó por completo: ¿Que Rukia sabía? ¿Rukia sabía que Inoue estaba enamorada de él y aún así no hizo nada? ¿es que acaso no le importaba? Podía sentir sus pies temblando, sus manos temblando, _se podía sentir temblando de pies a cabeza; _sólo había un pensamiento rondando en su mente:¿Rukia no sentía nada por él? El darse cuenta de esto le cayó como agua helada , él por fin había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia ella y se entera de la peor manera que no es correspondido; además, estaba Inoue… ¿cómo no sentir pena al ver llorar tan desgarradoramente a alguien por tu culpa?

Su cabeza era un mar de confusiones: ¿cómo pudo ser tan tonto? ¿cómo pudo pensar que ella…? Sus pensamientos sólo se dirigían a una sola cosa:

_Rukia no lo amaba y nunca lo había hecho._

Fue por esa razón tal vez que actuó como actuó, más por mero despecho que por propio sentimiento, pero aún así lo hizo:

Él la besó.

No fue como él pensó sería su primer beso, el pequeño roce de sus labios y la nula sensación que causó en él este acontecimiento, distó mucho de lo que alguna vez él pudo pensar sería su primer beso. No pudo evitar pensar que ese primer beso _debió ser con Rukia_…

Tampoco pudo evitar dudar de sus pensamientos…

¿Y si estaba equivocado? ¿Y si realmente ella no sabía nada? ¿Y si todo esto era una horrible pesadilla?

No podía hacer nada ya, él la había besado y había aumentado mucho más las esperanzas de Inoue. Sentía que lo que hacía estaba mal, sentía que traicionaba a Rukia. Deseaba salir corriendo de ese lugar, buscar a Rukia, tomarla entre sus brazos y pedirle perdón por la estupidez que había hecho…

Y sobre todo, deseaba pedirse perdón a sí mismo, por volver a dejar que sufriera, por dejar que volviese a ser infeliz, por arrebatarse la única cosa que lo había motivado a _vivir… _

_Quería pedirse perdón por alejar a Rukia de él._

Pero tal vez ni el perdón calmaría el dolor dentro de su alma… tal vez ni el perdón le sacaría la espina clavada en medio del corazón.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Sigo reeditando, en el primer capítulo no he hecho demasiadas variaciones, pero éste si lo tiene, y en función a la trama. Aún me sigue dando penita Ishida TT. Por cierto, si hay alguna parte que haya modificado y no les parezca o cualquier cosa, háganmelo saber, estoy a disposición. ^^

Siguiente capítulo próximo a reedición:

**Capítulo III: ****"And again de rain falls down"**

Nos leemos, ¡bye!

**[Nao]**


	3. And again the rain falls down

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece. Si así fuera, ya me hubiese podido comprar un ordenador decente ¬¬.

**Nota: **Tercer y último capítulo reeditado, por fin. Variaciones en la narración, profundizando los sentimientos. Ligeros cambios en la última parte del capítulo.

* * *

*

*

*

**FALL TO PIECES**

**_Capítulo_****_ III: "And again the rain falls down"_**

*****

*****

*****

**By:** Nah-Kuroi

*

*

*

* * *

Ella corría sin rumbo fijo aparentemente. Era triste, pero huía de la realidad.

No supo en que momento sus piernas actuaron por cuenta propia y se echaron a correr, ni tampoco en que momento la torrencial lluvia que le cubría el rostro se desató sobre la ciudad de Karakura.

Se sentía patéticamente humana, como alguna vez lo insinúo su Nii-sama; si él la viera… consideraría seriamente su permanencia dentro del clan Kuchiki. Y no era para menos, estaba a punto de derrumbarse por un "insignificante humano"; aunque para ella, él no haya sido tan insignificante.

Porque él la había sacado de la oscuridad en la que se hallaba inmersa, él la había devuelto a la vida… aunque estuviera muerta.

Él apareció justo en el momento cuando ella más lo necesitaba. Cuando perdió a la persona que en ese tiempo era la más importante en su vida, una persona que ella creyó irremplazable.

Ichigo apareció para borrar esa mirada fría y quitar todas las barreras de su impenetrable corazón, esas que habían crecido con el dolor, esas que cada vez la consumían más. Él logró devolverle la sonrisa, logró darle luz a su vida, él había hecho lo mismo que Ichigo decía ella había hecho con él: había detenido la lluvia de su corazón. Pero sobre todo, logró hacerse un mejor lugar en la mente y en el alma de la pelinegra, logró devolverle el brillo a su mirada, logró que ella volviese a sentir que realmente valía la pena.

Después de correr y correr por lo que ella pensó serían horas, decidió detenerse en el parque. Se sentó sobre el pasto mojado por la incesante lluvia. No le importó el mínimo su salud, ni que pesque un resfriado, una neumonía o hasta la gripe porcina; quería poder olvidarse del punzante dolor en el pecho, ese que no le había parado desde que los vio juntos.

¿Pero cómo calmar un dolor cuando este se hace cada vez más penetrante, que hasta te traspasa el corazón?

No lo sabía, y esa era la principal razón por lo cual sus pocas lágrimas se mezclaban con las del cielo. Porque ella no podía llorar, ella _ya no era humana, _ella ya no necesitaba esos sentimientos… pero los sentimientos no desaparecían con la muerte, y ella aborrecía tenerlos, porque por más que fuese shinigami, esos seguían aún a flor de piel… y la hacían débil.

Y ella odiaba ser débil.

Porque no era la primera vez que sufría por lo mismo, aunque recién se hubiese dado cuenta.

Con Kaien-dono había sucedido también. Confundió el amor que le tenía con una profunda admiración y sólo logró reconocerlo cuando conoció a la que fuera su esposa, Miyaco, y se percató que tal vez la razón por la cual se ponía tan nerviosa cuando lo veía, y por la cual deseaba fervientemente ser como ella, era porque Miyaco _ya tenía el corazón de Kaien. _Ella sólo tuvo que conformarse con que él la tuviera presente, con que tan sólo la reconociera.

Hundida. Hundida por ese estúpido sentimiento que cada vez se hacía más fuerte en su interior, ese que recién pudo identificar, ese que se había acrecentado en los últimos meses. Detestaba sentirse estúpidamente enamorada y recién haberse dado cuenta, y odiaba aún más a la que dijo ser su amiga.

Pero… ¿realmente Inoue tenía la culpa de lo que sucedió?

_Inoue agachó un poco la cabeza, su mirada se oscureció y pareció interesarse en algún punto de la peculiar comida, hasta que se decidió a hablar._

—_Bueno, yo creo que él…él no siente lo mismo que yo… _—_una triste sonrisa surcaba su rostro _—_creo que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que estoy enamorada de él _—_la sonrisa triste no se desvanecía, y el punto en el plato de comida de Inoue parecía ser mucho más interesante que mirar a los ojos a la pelinegra_—, _creo… _—_suspiró_— _creo que él está enamorado d-de a-alguien más, es por eso que yo… que yo… ya me resigné a perderlo _—_una solitaria lágrima descendió por el rostro de la muchacha, a ésta le siguieron muchas más que se convirtieron en un llanto ahogado y silencioso._

—_Inoue… _—_no sabía que hacer, nunca la había visto tan abatida, tan dolida_—. _¡Qué demonios Inoue! _—_este último grito tomó desprevenida a la chica pelirroja_—, _si tú lo quieres ¡díselo! no te puedes dar por vencida tan rápido, además él nunca te ha dicho que no te quisiera _—_Rukia hablaba frenéticamente, como si fuese ella la que lo vivía, estaba verdaderamente dispuesta a darle a ánimos a Inoue_—, _¿hay que arriesgar para ganar no? _—_la morena se acercó hasta donde estaba Inoue, le levanto el rostro por la barbilla y la miró directamente a los ojos_—. _Inoue, prométeme que cuando regrese tú ya le habrás confesado a ese chico lo que sientes_.

—_Yo… Kuchiki-san, n-no se _—_fue abruptamente interrumpida por una airada Rukia._

—_¡Nada de eso! _—_le soltó la barbilla y la tomó por las manos sin dejar de sostener la mirada_—. _Prométemelo… lucha por lo que quieres, y si después de eso no lo tienes, sonríe, porque por lo menos, hiciste algo para conseguirlo _—_la pelinegra sonaba decidida _—_así que prométemelo Inoue, promételo._

Qué incrédula había sido, Inoue no tenía la culpa de nada.

—_Nadie tiene la culpa de enamorarse _—concluyó.

Ella la conocía perfectamente, y sabía que era incapaz de dañar a alguien, de traicionar… sobre todo de traicionarla a ella. Ella era una bella persona, una de los mejores que había conocido.

Ella era de esas personas, que aunque estuvieran en inminente peligro, nunca haría daño a nadie; era tan cálida, tan sensible, tan bondadosa, tan bella, _tan perfecta._

Perfecta… todo lo que Kuchiki Rukia _no podía ser. _

¿Pero cómo no se dio cuenta?, estuvo tan claro desde el principio. Ella había motivado a Inoue, ella le había dado alas, ella la había impulsado a que luche por amor… y la pelirroja había ganado. Porque ella tenía el corazón de Ichigo ahora. Rukia fue la única perdedora en este juego, porque no fue siquiera capaz de dar pelea, de luchar por lo que quería. Muy por el contrario, se dedicó a regalar el premio, antes de que el juego empezara.

Y aunque siempre ella hubiese estado segura de estar siempre en la vida de Ichigo, ahora alguien más tenía ese lugar.

Ella perdió su oportunidad, y eso ahora, era lo que más le dolía.

Por fin había entendido que ella nunca lo tuvo… _y nunca lo perdió._

_Él estuvo fuera de su alcance desde el principio, aunque siempre hubiese parecido lo contrario._

_****_

Tratando de despejar su mente, Ichigo Kurosaki se encontraba errando por las calles de la ciudad, como si el huir le quitara el peso que llevaba ahora encima, el peso de la mentira y la traición. Porque él sabía que le mentía a Inoue y traicionaba a Rukia, aunque sobre todo se traicionaba a sí mismo.

No recordaba la última vez que había llorado, pero sabía que de eso, hace ya mucho. Y ahora lo hacía de nuevo. Lloraba. Lloraba por su idiotez, lloraba por jugar intencionalmente o no con sentimientos ajenos, porque por fin había comprendido que lo que sentía Inoue —o por lo menos lo que parecía— era en realidad un sentimiento muy fuerte; tal vez fue por esa razón por la cual hizo lo que hizo, y por la que no quiso dañarla.

Pero el verdadero daño se lo hacía él.

Porque aunque él se hubiera dado cuenta que quería de manera especial a la pelinegra, no significaba que automáticamente ella hiciera lo mismo, y eso, le jodía. Le jodía no haber tenido el coraje necesario para decirle "no" a Orihime, y decirle a Rukia, sin miedo a ser rechazado, cuán especial era ella en su vida. Pero no, estaba inmóvil, parado como un estúpido en medio de la lluvia, y estancado por pensamientos de cosas que ya no serían. Porque el por milésima vez la había fregado.

_Porque él se había vuelto a negar la posibilidad de ser feliz._

Y todo gracias a su maldito orgullo. Porque él sabía que hizo esa idiotez por el despecho que creció en su interior al enterarse de que Rukia no estaba enamorada de él... porque se le hizo mas fácil poner esa barrera en su corazón para no salir más lastimado. Porque era más fácil aliviar el dolor de otros —dándole falsas esperanzas a Inoue—, en lugar de enfrentar su propio dolor. Porque siempre había tenido su autodefensa contra el daño, y aunque ahora esa defensa ya no era su ceño fruncido, ésta era aún peor: porque ahora eso de querer aliviar el dolor ajeno no sólo lo iba a dañar a él, sino también a la pelirroja.

Pero él siempre había sido así, porque no quería que nadie sufra, porque siempre ésa había sido su convicción de héroe, pero… ¿Quién podía ahora rescatar al héroe? ¿A ese héroe que se negaba a pedir auxilio, por más que estuviese ardiendo en las llamas de su propia autodestrucción?

Porque él no iba a estar siempre para salvar a todos… ahora, él necesitaba que lo salvasen, de su dolor, de su desesperación…

…de él mismo.

Sabía que la única que lo podía sanar, era la que lo había herido. Porque le gustaba más la enfermedad que la propia medicina. Absurdo. Aún a pesar de todo lo que había pasado él seguía pensando en Rukia como la única que pudo salvarlo.

Rukia era todo lo que había deseado... ella había cambiado su mundo, ella fue la única capaz de devolverle la sonrisa, de darle emotividad a su vida, logró por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que volviese a mirar todo de otra manera.

A pesar de las peleas, de las quejas, de los golpes, y todas las cosas sadistas que hacían entre ellos, habían aprendido a aceptarse tal y como eran. Sin máscaras, ceños fruncidos o miradas gélidas. Simplemente Ichigo y Rukia.

Y sus lágrimas no paraban, como no lo hacía la ahora incesante lluvia.

Pensar que ella estuvo tan cerca, siempre a su alcance… pero las cosas nunca son como parecen y aunque todo el mundo les haya pronosticado un final feliz, eso ya no sería.

Amar tanto… y que no sientan lo mínimo por ti… duele, duele más que mil heridas, más que mil batallas.

¿Pero qué duele aún más?

Sentirte seguro de algo, dejar que la soberbia te ciegue, creer que tienes todo en la palma de tu mano; cuando en realidad no has conseguido nada… porque todo estaba en tu cabeza, y no te preocupaste lo más mínimo por considerar que tal vez, _tenías que vivir tu realidad… y dejar de soñar con cuentos de hadas._

Pero es que todo lo sentía tan cerca… no había nada que le hiciera presagiar que había una brecha entre sus corazones… una brecha que sólo permitía amistad.

Y él ahora había agrandado aún más la distancia, porque había puesto a una tercera persona, y no a cualquiera… sino a la mejor amiga de Rukia.

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había que darle más vuelta al asunto. Aunque quizá hubiese manera de solucionarlo, él ya no tenía cabeza ni corazón para continuar torturándose. Era hora de irse a dormir, ya mañana pensaría en las consecuencias de sus actos.

****

—"_Mierda, ¿cómo no lo pensé antes?"._

Rukia había decidido, para su propia estabilidad emocional, no ver a Ichigo esa noche e irse a la tienda de Urahara; pero no había contado con un pequeño e insignificante detalle: había dejado sus maletas en medio de la habitación de _su _habitación. Conociéndole como ella le conocía, estaba más que segura de que mañana cuando regresara la encararía hasta sonsacarle dónde había estado y por qué no había ido a dormir a su casa y lo que menos quería era hablar demasiado con él, no quería hacerse más daño aún.

Sabía que era demasiado pronto… pero no tenía otra opción.

Por Kami, ¿Cómo iba a enfrentar a Ichigo sin que se le desgarre el pecho? ¿Cómo iba a mirarlo a los ojos sin que se le termine de romper el corazón? ¿Cómo se tendría que comportar? ¿Podría seguir siendo la de siempre después de lo que había visto? Sabía que no, pero tenía que usar todas sus facultades actorales para lograrlo.

Estaba llegando a la casa de los Kurosaki y no sentía la presencia de Ichigo por ningún lado, suspiró aliviada, por lo menos recogería sus cosas, se iría al almacén de Urahara y no habría interrogatorios al día siguiente. Todo salía a pedir de boca.

Saltó hasta el techo de la casa de Ichigo con cuidado de no hacer ruido y camino a hurtadillas hasta llegar a su ventana, estaba abierta. Quiso cerciorarse, de todas maneras, que él no estaba dentro, pero le fue imposible, no había atisbo de luz.

Puso un pie sobre la cama de Ichigo, justo en el momento en que la puerta del cuarto se abrió.

Y el silencio reinó en el lugar.

Sabían que se miraban, notaban sus siluetas aún en la oscura noche, Rukia podía sentir la mirada de Ichigo sobre ella y viceversa.

No sabían qué hacer ni qué decir, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, en sus propias inquietudes… haciendo acopio de un valor que no espero encontrar, Ichigo habló.

—Por fin regresaste… Rukia —arrastró las palabras—. Pensé que regresarías hasta mañana —añadió distante, sopesando en el hecho de que la causante de sus males estaba parada ahora delante de él.

Rukia notó su sequedad, y se sintió confusa ¿Es que acaso ahora que estaba con Inoue, ya ni siquiera iba a ser su amigo?

"Amigo"… que sencilla sonaba esa palabra en esos momentos.

No supo cómo reaccionar por un instante… pero decidió no delatar sus emociones por ningún motivo.

—Yo pensaba lo mismo —se quejó como siempre lo hacía, como si no pasara nada, como si en esos momentos, sus entrañas no se estuvieran revolviendo—, pero al idiota de Renji se le ocurrió decirme recién hoy que se había adelantado mi llegada.

E Ichigo ató cabos. Renji era la razón por la que ella nunca correspondería sus sentimientos. Sabía que era una conclusión bastante apresurada, pero no se le ocurría pensar en otro motivo. Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Ah —dijo con un hilo de voz. Se sentía muy abatido para seguir hablándole, no quería tenerla cerca esa noche… no en esos momentos, con el profundo dolor que le causaba su sola presencia.

La tensión que se sentía en la habitación era tanta que se podía cortar con tijeras.

Rukia podía sentir la tristeza en el ambiente, aunque se suponía que Ichigo debería estar feliz… ¿por qué, sin embargo, le sentía tan angustiado? ¿O era sólo su ánimo lo que hacía que todo se viese así? No quería saberlo. Decidió recobrar la compostura, y actuar como se había propuesto, siendo la misma de siempre, aunque todo sea tan sólo eso: una simple actuación.

—Oye imbécil —le espetó totalmente metida en su papel, tal como lo haría la verdadera Rukia, no la zombie que se encontraba de pie en esos momentos—, ¿estás hace rato parado como un estúpido en la puerta y no se te ocurrió prender la luz? —suspiró sonoramente cerrando los ojos, los abrió lentamente, y se dio cuenta que fue un completo error hacer que las encendiera.

Ichigo se encontraba de pie, con la mirada fija en algún punto de la pared, totalmente ausente. No era necesario examinar su rostro demasiado como para darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba, era deplorable: cabizbajo, sus ojos hinchados, demacrado. Sopesó en el hecho de que Ichigo hubiese estado llorando, mas no captaba el motivo.

—Rukia… estoy un poco cansado… ¿te parece si mejor mañana hablamos? —resolló, ladeando el rostro —. Es un poco tarde y no quiero que alguien se levante y me pille hablando solo —le recordó su forma shinigami—. ¿Te parece si lo hacemos mañana, vale? —Pidió, casi totalmente ido —duerme en el armario por esta noche… ya mañana arreglaremos lo demás —concluyó con nota soterrada de angustia en la voz, como esperando a que no llegue el día siguiente.

Caminó lentamente para poder llegar a su cama, ya que Rukia había descendido de ésta, mas no se dio cuenta que las maletas de la pelinegra estaban aún tiradas en el piso.

De pronto, se escuchó un golpe sordo: Ichigo había caído encima la cama, llevándose a Rukia con él.

La posición en la que se hallaban era bastante incómoda: la menor de los Kuchiki se encontraba debajo del cuerpo del sustituto, con los brazos pegados a su propio cuerpo y con los de Ichigo rodeándola; sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca, demasiado en realidad, pudiendo sentir la respiración del otro en su propia faz. Pero ninguno le tomó demasiada importancia.

Ichigo pudo observar el rostro de la morena con mayor detenimiento: sus ojos rojos y ligeramente hinchados, la palidez de su piel, mayor que de costumbre, sus labios secos. Aunque había algo más que eso, algo que faltaba en la mirada de ella, algo que lo estaba contrariando, aunque no sabía muy bien que era.

Rukia por su parte, veía con perplejidad y tristeza el rostro de Ichigo, totalmente lánguido, lo que vio cuando recién encendió las luces no era nada a comparación de lo que veía ahora. Ya no sabía si estaba alucinando o si todo esto era una terrible pesadilla, sólo quería que terminara ya.

—Ichigo —farfulló—debo irme a dormir… y creo que tu estás cansado —se quedó clavada e inmóvil. Él la había levantado de golpe y la estaba rodeando con sus brazos. No era un abrazo tosco, y mucho menos posesivo, era algo dulce, apacible; una sensación de bienestar y calma la embargaban, aunque estaba tiesa.

Poco a poco comenzó a relajarse y se dejó embargar por la serenidad y quietud. Era como si se quisiese quedar así por siempre, entre sus brazos, olvidando todas las lágrimas, todo el sufrimiento… todo, absolutamente todo lo que había pasado esa noche.

Ichigo no supo porque reaccionó de esa manera, pero se sentía tan bien estar así con la shinigami, que quería aplacar aunque sea un poco el mal que le carcomía el pecho. Aunque sabía que se jugaba la cordura, valía la pena.

Decidió hacer lo último que le proponía el corazón antes de caer rendido ante el dolor. Aumentó la fuerza con la que ejercía el abrazo, tanto que por un momento le pareció que iba a romper a la pelinegra, y se separó lentamente de ella inclinando su rostro para quedar a la altura del de Rukia. Pudo leer en el rostro de ella el desconcierto; se fue acercando poco a poco… mas algo lo detuvo.

_—Está bien Kurosaki-kun, entiendo que no sientas lo mismo, yo ya me lo esperaba —dijo con la voz entrecortada, ahogada completamente por los sollozos—… ¿Pero sabes? Kuchiki-san me dijo que tenía que intentar y eso fue lo que hice… pero, ya no se puede hacer más —una sonrisa triste en medio del llanto asomó por su rostro —el sufrimiento ya no me es desconocido en esta vida… he sufrido tanto que creo que una vez más no hará la diferencia —sus manos tapaban el incontrolable caudal de lágrimas en su rostro._

_Ichigo se desorientó por completo: ¿Que Rukia sabía? ¿Rukia sabía que Inoue estaba enamorada de él y aún así no hizo nada? ¿es que acaso no le importaba? Podía sentir sus pies temblando, sus manos temblando, se podía sentir temblando de pies a cabeza; sólo había un pensamiento rondando en su mente: ¿Rukia no sentía nada por él? El darse cuenta de esto le cayó como agua helada, él por fin había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia ella y se entera de la peor manera que no es correspondido; además, estaba Inoue… ¿cómo no sentir pena al ver llorar tan desgarradoramente a alguien por tu culpa?_

_Su cabeza era un mar de confusiones: ¿cómo pudo ser tan tonto? ¿cómo pudo pensar que ella…? Sus pensamientos sólo se dirigían a una sola cosa:_

_Rukia no lo amaba y nunca lo había hecho._

Paró en seco, sintió que la última fibra de su corazón terminaba de desintegrarse.

El ardor en los ojos se volvía insoportable a medida que los recuerdos se galopaban en su mente. Se soltó a Rukia toscamente, como si quemara, y caminó hacia su cama, de un modo en que los dos se daban la espalda; se detuvo y no dijo nada por un minuto.

—Yo lo siento Rukia no debí… —musitó rápidamente, atropellando las palabras, pero Rukia no lo dejó terminar.

—Buenas noches, Ichigo — susurró. Cogió sus maletas con letargo y enrumbo con dirección al armario de la misma manera, apagó la luz y entró. Se tendió sobre la que era su cama, mirando el techo del lugar que le había servido de habitación, hace ya algún tiempo. Todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza…

¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Por qué la terminaba de hundir de esa manera? Sintió una profunda herida en el pecho, le quemaba, la estaba desgarrando. Cerró los ojos, tratando de evitar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de las comisuras de sus ojos; e inhalo aire, tratando de apaciguar los sollozos que luchaban por abrirse paso en su garganta.

Ichigo se tumbó sobre la cama sin desvestirse, el dolor era demasiado como para permitirle hacer otra cosa. Y ya no había más, sólo un enorme resquicio en el lugar en donde alguna vez estuvo su corazón. Había comprobado que lo que había estado cavilando todo este tiempo era cierto: estaba perdidamente enamorado de Rukia.

Y era esa la aserción por la cual ya no podía hacer más, nada más que llorar y lamentarse por lo que no le era correspondido; y por lo que a la vez, por su estúpido error, había perdido, quizás para siempre...

Y la lluvia que se llevaba su cordura, sus sentimientos, su pasado… una lluvia que les arrebataba todo, dejándolos más que sin almas.

Una lluvia que le quitaba Ichigo a Rukia y Rukia a Ichigo.

**_I see you walk away_**

**_Falling down I cry_**

**_And scream your name_**

**_And again the rain falls down..._**

**_together with me._**

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

Empezaré por traducir la última parte:

_Te veo alejándote_

_Cayendo lloro_

_Y grito tu nombre_

_Y de nuevo la lluvia cae_

_Junto conmigo_

Dahh... no me había percatado cuán triste es esto... T_T, frase extraída de la canción In motion 2 de The Gathering.

En fin, terminé la reedición y estoy feliz ^^... ya podré terminar de escribir el capi IV que ya lo tengo avanzado. Espero que hayan quedado bien las reediciones. Ténganme paciencia, pronto subiré el último capítulo =D.

_**Capítulo IV: "How can you mend a broken heart?"**_

¡Gracias por estar siempre ahí! Actualizaré lo más rápido posible.. ¡adiós!

**[Nao]**


	4. How can you mend a broken heart?

**DISCLAIMER: **No, no me pertenece. Sí, ya sé que pensaban que era mío y esas cosas, pero lamento decepcionarlas #bitchplease.

* * *

**FALL TO PIECES**

**Capítulo IV: "How can you mend a broken heart?"**

**By: Nah-Kuroi**

* * *

La fría mañana le hizo despertarse más rápido de lo que hubiese querido. No había podido pegar ojo durante toda la noche y tan solo logró conciliar el sueño a las cinco de la mañana.

Se desperezó con lentitud y sacó el teléfono móvil para ver la hora: eran las ocho; deseaba seguir durmiendo, pero el fresco se estaba volviendo insoportable y las sábanas que la cubrían no le abrigaban lo suficiente.

Se incorporó —con dolor de cabeza incluido—, y todos los sucesos de la noche anterior se amotinaron en su mente. Mas no había la desesperación y angustia pasadas, el nuevo día había dado paso a la resignación.

Sin embargo, y muy a su pesar, el insomnio y el cansancio aún mermaban en ella, volviendo insoportable su jaqueca, y haciéndole caer en cuenta de que estaba en el armario del sustituto. Inspiró aire profundamente, tratando de apaciguar el leve nerviosismo que brotaba al pensar en él; y se apresuró a percibir su reiatsu. Suspiró aliviada al no encontrarlo, y trató de sentir si había alguien más en casa; pero tampoco había nadie, y eso era más de lo que podía demandar.

Deslizó con delicadeza la puerta del armario, corroborando lo que había previsto. Se levantó con pesadez y sintió que la cabeza le explotaría.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de baño a tomar una ducha caliente para aplacar el frío, y para sofocar el martilleo incesante de pensamientos que agolpaban su memoria.

Entró y se dirigió al lavabo. Se observó en el espejo por un buen rato, escudriñando su rostro con detenimiento: sus cabellos desaliñados, sus ojos ligeramente rojos, sus profusas ojeras, sus mejillas pálidas, sus labios secos… definitivamente, esa había sido una amarga velada.

Se introdujo en la artesa con parsimonia y dejó que el chorro de agua tibia la invadiera por completo, relajándose y olvidándose del mundo a su alrededor, dejando que el vapor la elevara por encima de todo lo que pudiese cruzarse por su cabeza. Sentía en cada poro cómo el agua caliente la abrasaba; como quemaba cada centímetro de su piel, como se llevaba la intranquilidad y traía una nueva calma; una calma estoica.

La ducha caliente había hecho buen efecto en ella; se sentía mucho más serena, con la cabeza despejada, la jaqueca había casi desaparecido y ya no tenía tanto frío.

La mañana había traído con sus bríos mayor control y una nueva perspectiva.

Abandonó la residencia de los Kurosaki para dirigirse al almacén de Urahara, lugar al que nunca llegó a recoger su gigai debido al apremio que sintió por ver al muchacho de los cabellos naranjas; si hubiese hecho primero lo primero, hubiera podido ahorrar algunas lágrimas.

Y también el interrogatorio del rubio tendero.

Sabía de antemano que le esperaba, si no más, unas cuantas preguntas por no haber acudido la noche pasada; además que las notorias ojeras y el rostro decaído no le iba a pasar nada desapercibido, muy por el contrario, le iba a jugar un par de puntos al rubio. Tendría que utilizar todas sus cualidades histriónicas para armar una treta más que convincente con el fin de engañarlo.

El transcurso del camino le permitió divagar un poco sobre el pasar de los acontecimientos.

Se dice que hay cosas, que por mucho queramos, no se pueden cambiar; y eso era por fin, lo que ella había comprendido.

Había comprendido, aunque inconforme, que no le quedaba más que reconocer hidalgamente su destino, como siempre lo hacía. Había comprendido, por milésima vez, que la felicidad y la dicha eran únicamente fugaces en su existencia —además de sólo pertenecer a los típicos finales de cualquier manga shoujo que estaba tan acostumbrada a leer—; y por último había comprendido también, que ella había sido sustituida en el corazón de Ichigo.

Que había alguien más ocupando ese lugar, ese sitio que creyó suyo, ese que de repente_, alguna vez le perteneció._

Y ese alguien era nada menos que su mejor amiga.

Tal vez era esa la razón por la que aceptaba gallardamente haber perdido.

Ella intuía que Inoue estaba perdidamente enamorada de Ichigo pero nunca quiso aceptarlo; intentó ponerse una venda en los ojos, trató tapar el sol con un dedo… aunque sabía que esa verdad le dolería más cuando saliera a la luz, cuando cada cual obtuviera lo que merecía. Y eso era exactamente lo que pasaba: Ichigo e Inoue juntos, enamorados; ella, de nuevo, siendo la tercera de la historia, otra vez siendo _solo la_ _amiga._

¿Pero, qué le quedaba? ¿Tendría que luchar por amor, como no lo hizo la primera vez? ¿Tendría armas y válidos argumentos para "conquistarlo"? ¿Podría hacer ella algo contra su "rival"?

"_Rival", _sonaba tan irónico cuando ella aún la consideraba su confidente, esa persona que siempre estuvo ahí y que no dudo ningún momento en apoyarla.

Es que Inoue Orihime era un todo.

Amable, cándida, sincera, simpática, tierna, inteligente—no por nada tenía el tercer puesto en la escuela—, y aunque bastante torpe, era lo que se decía comúnmente, lo más cercano a ser perfecta. Y es que no era únicamente la belleza interior la que le adornaba; su cuerpo, desvergonzadamente despampanante, todo simétricamente ordenado, una altura promedio, un cabello largo y sedoso; una piel nívea, suave y tersa, unos ojos profundos y expresivos. Era una beldad divina, casi inhumana. Ella era el paquete completo.

Se dedicó un gesto socarrón.

¿Cómo podría competir con eso?

Era consciente de que no era un patito feo, pero, a comparación de Inoue, se quedaba pequeña.

Además, había una ventaja, la más fuerte, algo con lo que nunca podría lidiar: Inoue Orihime era humana.

Ella era capaz de darle a Ichigo esa vida que tanto añoraba: _una vida normal._

Así que por mucho que él correspondiese sus sentimientos, ellos nunca podrían estar juntos.

Como leyó una vez en algún libro sobre la normativa de la Sociedad de Almas:

"_Humanos se relacionan con humanos y shinigamis con shinigamis. No hay manera que un shinigami y un humano se relacionen sentimentalmente, ya que esto supondría el exilio inmediato o el encarcelamiento del shinigami en mención._

_Es así como las cosas han sido siempre, como tienen que ser; y es así, como seguirán siendo."_

—_Porque así es como las cosas tienen que seguir siendo —_se repitió en un inaudible susurro, aceptando su destino otra vez, rindiéndose a cualquier otra cosa que pudiera hacer.

No obstante, rememorando lo que le había dicho el Capitán Ukitake la noche pasada, las cosas comenzaban a cobrar un sentido diferente.

Logró salir victoriosa de la tienda de Urahara. No hubo preguntas, al parecer, el rubio aún tenía la información de que ella recién llegaba ese día.

Suspiró aliviada mientras daba un pequeño paseo por las calles de la ciudad. El día se iba despejando cada tanto, extrañándola bastante; estaban en pleno invierno, por lo tanto, ver el día así de claro —a pesar de que se viera hermoso—, se le hacía raro.

—"_Ha de ser el cambio climático del que tanto hablan" —_pensó mientras se sostenía la barbilla y se encogía de hombros. De todas maneras, y aunque la mañana se hiciera más bella con cada minuto, el frío era abrumador.

Continuó en su andar, mientras retomaba el tema que había dejado inconcluso en su mente.

La pasada noche hubo pasado por agua tibia lo que le había dicho su capitán, pero a decir verdad, era realmente una información poco digerible.

Y recién ahora realizaba que más que poco digerible, era como para atragantarse.

Otro golpe de sucesos se desató en su cabeza sin darle oportunidad de procesarlos.

Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho el hombre con mayor claridad, una claridad que no había tenido la noche pasada —y no precisamente por los rayos de luz que se colaban por entre las nubes—; ella lo había tomado a la ligera, _muy a la ligera._

"_Teniente… Teniente... Teniente"._

— ¡TENIENTE! —chilló a todo pulmón. Algunas personas que circulaban por ahí voltearon a verla entre confundidos y molestos por semejante grito; ella tan solo atinó a sonreír apenada, disculparse y caminar a paso ligero.

"_¡Mierda! ¡Como demonios puedo darme cuenta recién de las implicancias que tenía esto!" —_pensó furibunda en lo que recordaba el discurso de su capitán.

Ukitake Jyuushirou, se encontraba bebiendo té y revisando unos documentos —incluyendo el informe de Rukia—, hasta que tocaron la puerta de su oficina, hizo pasar a quién había llamado, y como él suponía, la menor de los Kuchiki se encontraba ahora delante de él.

—Kuchiki-san, has llegado muy rápido —dijo amable, en lo que le sonreía y la invitaba a tomar asiento.

—Buenas noches Capitán, llegué lo más rápido que pude —se sentó, dejando ambas maletas a su costado derecho.

—Bueno, viendo de que ya es hora de que te marches —la actitud calmada que había mostrado hacía poco, fue reemplazado por un rostro más tenso y severo—, solo te he llamado para informarte lo que hemos decidido el Comandante General Yamamoto y yo en la última reunión que hemos tenido.

Rukia arqueó una ceja y arrugó un poco el ceño sorprendida por cómo se mostraba el peliblanco. Él no actuaba de esa manera, por lo que no le parecía que lo que viniera fuese algo bueno.

Asintió expectante, esperando que su superior hablase.

—Bueno, iré directamente al grano —inspiró quedamente, tomándose su tiempo —. Debido a los acontecimientos sucedidos en Hueco Mundo, y sobre todo, por las bajas que ha tenido la Sociedad de Almas, es que en estos últimos meses se ha iniciado un reclutamiento de shinigamis, esto es más que nada para los altos rangos que han quedado vacantes.

»Como tienes entendido, hay tres divisiones que carecen de capitán; además de que a la Teniente Hinamori se le ha dado de baja por las secuelas físicas y psicológicas que le ha dejado todo lo de la rebelión de Aizen y la guerra; lamentable pero entendible, dado el hecho de que ella era muy cercana al ex capitán de la Quinta División. Sumado a eso, tenemos que yo sigo sin contar aún con un reemplazo para el puesto de teniente —suspiró entrelazando ambas manos por debajo de su barbilla, mirándola con más intensidad.

»Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, la Corte de los Espíritus Puros está pasando una reestructuración completa. Es por tal razón que se ha decidido que cada capitán recomiende a una persona, con habilidades comprobadas —hizo ahínco en esa afirmación—, para cualquiera de los puestos vacantes.

Rukia se inclinó un poco sobre el escritorio para no perder detalle de lo que estaban por decirle, a pesar de que vagamente sospechaba que se traía el hombre entre manos.

—Sí —afirmó como leyéndole los pensamientos—, te he recomendado para el puesto de Teniente de la Décimo Tercera División.

La morena casi se atraganta con su propia saliva cuando confirmó lo que en su mente fugazmente pasó. En lo que recobró la compostura, se apresuró a contestarle al peliblanco.

—P-pero Ukitake-taichou —tartamudeó insegura—, pienso que hay gente con muchas más cualidades que yo para el puesto —farfulló contrariada—. Además, ¿p-por qué me propuso a mí? ¿Por qué no a los terceros oficiales?

Jyuushirou la miró deferente, esbozándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—No he sido el único que te ha propuesto al parecer, tengo entendido que varios capitanes, entre ellos Kuchiki Byakuya, han estado de acuerdo con mi decisión —se detuvo un momento para observar su reacción; tal como esperaba, ella lucía renuente a creerlo.

La shinigami abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y se irguió en su asiento al asimilar lo dicho; no podía dejar de sorprenderle que su hermano haya aceptado la recomendación. ¡Él la había aceptado! No cabía en su asombro.

—Además debo decir —agregó Ukitake—, que el Comandante General Yamamoto ya ha aceptado también. Todos se han dado cuenta que te has convertido en una luchadora mucho más experta, además de fuerte; y eso es lo que estamos necesitando.

»No queremos apresurar tu decisión, así que hemos conferido brindarte dos semanas para que resuelvas con tranquilidad, si esto es lo que te conviene.

"Sí claro, como si dos semanas me permitieran meditarlo plenamente" —pensó mordazmente la morena en lo que salía de su espasmo momentáneo.

—Bueno, Kuchiki-san, el aceptarlo ya es cosa tuya; pero deberías saber que me encantaría que lo hicieras. Sería fantástico tener un subalterno como tú —concluyó dedicándole una sonrisa sincera, esperando de todo corazón que ella aceptase; después de todo, eso tan sólo era la primera parte.

"_¡Carajo!"_ —profirió para sí misma. La habían propuesto para teniente y ella recién caía en cuenta del compromiso que encuadraba.

Una parte de ella se sintió furiosa por la actitud tan torpe que hubo adoptado, no obstante, una fibra en su interior se removió inquieta.

Quizá, alguien más se encargaba de ensamblar todas las piezas de ese confuso rompecabezas; quizá, todo lo que había vivido, todo el sufrimiento y la amargura, estaban ya escritos.

Ahora todo encajaba, ella tenía que alejarse de él de cualquier manera, ya sea por el hecho de que iba a ocupar un cargo mucho más importante en el otro mundo…

O porque sencillamente, él jamás correspondería sus sentimientos.

—"_Es el destino" —_musitó cediendo al fin, comprendiendo que no tenía más remedio que aceptar lo que se le presentaba.

Y renunciar, por enésima vez, a su felicidad.

_A su felicidad por la felicidad de otros._

Y la helada seguía perenne, aunque el día estuviese completamente despejado; mostrando una aparente belleza, encubriendo la crueldad del intenso frío.

* * *

Eran las seis de la mañana y él ya estaba fuera de casa.

La falta de sueño durante la mayor parte de la noche y el haber dormido alrededor de una hora, hizo que pudiese levantarse con bastante premura.

Salió sin mayor preámbulo y con suficiente sigilo, teniendo en cuenta que su padre, sus hermanas _y Rukia_ seguían dormidos.

Aunque él podría jurar que ella tampoco había podido pegar un ojo.

Sabía que su familia saldría a una excursión esa mañana, y con algo de suerte, su padre no lo despertaría. Si lo hiciese, ya se inventaría una buena excusa… o lo patearía hasta que quedase completamente zanjado el tema.

A pesar del rocío mañanero y de que no estuviera del todo claro fuera; se sentía un clima bastante apaciguador, cosa que a él le sentaba bien. Necesitaba ese sosiego, el respirar nuevos aires, el poder despejar su mente por completo.

Andaba con poca prisa, arrastrando el cansancio y permitiéndose divagar acerca de lo ocurrido la noche pasada.

No acababa de entender del todo lo que hubo acontecido; y es que, mirándolo desde otro ángulo y con el soporte de la serenidad y la cabeza fría, se hacía —aunque menos doloroso—, bastante confuso.

En horas, había confirmado el estar enamorado, recibido el rechazo y la desilusión del primer amor; había sentido la frustración, vivido el despecho, escuchado una declaración, y hasta aceptado un beso. Todo sin medios tiempos o descansos. Todo de corrido y sin pausas.

Todo demasiado rápido como para poder asimilarlo.

Había sido rechazado de una manera ilógica, infantil y estúpida. Así lo consideraba. Por Dios, ¡él se había enterado en medio de una "declaración" que no era correspondido! ¿Era lógico que una persona te rechace de una manera indirecta, y encima, diese pie al inicio de otra relación?

Pues, no acababa de entenderlo.

Si lo hubiese meditado hace un par de días, podría haberse jurado que entre la pelinegra y él había un vínculo más estrecho; uno que rayaba en sentimientos más profundos. Él estaba casi seguro, que la intimidad de la cual gozaban, era atisbo de que había _algo_. Mas ahora, ya no sabía a que límites habían llegado _esas_ confianzas_._

Tal vez, él se había anticipado. Tal vez, solo tal vez; el no debió albergar una conclusión tan apresurada.

_Una que le decía que su conexión con la pelinegra iba más allá que un simple compañerismo o una simple amistad._

Suspiró con pesadez y sacudió la cabeza pausadamente, emitiendo un bufido claramente sarcástico. Se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y levantó su mirada al infinito.

Esbozó una sonrisa forzada, él mismo le exigía una explicación al cielo; porque daba por sentado, que era injusto lo que le sucedía.

¿Por qué le volvían a arrebatar a una mujer que amaba? ¿Por qué de nuevo le taladraban el alma de esa manera?

Estúpida. La respuesta a esas preguntas era estúpida y él sabía. Porque nadie le había arrebatado nada ahora; él solito se la había sacado del camino.

Porque no había tenido el arrojo necesario para intentar algo con ella, para enfrentársele y desnudar su alma, mostrándole sus sentimientos.

Pues el podría ser un shinigami fuerte, valiente y muy diestro en el arte de la guerra…

Pero era un reverendo idiota en cuestiones afectivas.

Además de ser un cobarde de primera, preocupado más en su reputación y en el "qué dirán", que en su propio sentir.

Pensar que se había esmerado tanto en mantener esa faceta de "adolescente-mojigato-sin hormonas" y ésta se había venido abajo en menos de una noche.

Chasqueó la lengua y frunció aún más el entrecejo. Se maldijo interiormente pensando que si de todas maneras iba a acabar con su reputación, pues hubiese sido con la verdad y con Rukia.

No con esa vil mentira. Una que tenía nombre y apellido: Inoue Orihime.

¿Cómo carajos había acabado "aceptando" los sentimientos de la pelirroja?

Bufó recordándolo, era sencillo: Despecho.

Pues esta es una de las sensaciones más indómitas en la naturaleza de cualquier persona; sobre todo, en un adolescente dolido.

Y él, una vez más se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, por ese torrente de emociones que emergían cuando se veía vulnerado. Nunca utilizaba la cabeza y esta vez no había sido la excepción.

Imbécil. Se lo podía repetir millones de veces, mas no remediaría nada.

Si bien era difícil creerlo —debido a su 1.75 m de estatura, su porte atlético y sus rasgos adultos—; él aún seguía siendo un crío, uno que había resuelto encerrar su adolescencia dentro de esa coraza de hombre frío y maduro, un niñato que aún se hallaba en la flor de la juventud.

Él no era más que eso, un simple adolescente que había tenido la necesidad de madurar mucho antes que cualquiera de su edad; pero que en esencia seguía siendo sólo eso, un simple adolescente. Uno que tenía todo el derecho a equivocarse, a tropezar y a caer.

Y aunque quizá esa caída sea una de las más intensas, de esas que dejan cicatrices, él se sobrepondría y aprendería de su error.

Por lo menos eso esperaba.

Emprendió el camino de retorno a casa, estaba de más que siguiera deambulando sin rumbo, puesto que de alguna manera tendría que verla, vivían en el mismo sitio después de todo; pero él tenía ya una determinación, y no iba a dar marcha atrás.

Con su alma hecha jirones, él aprendería de sus errores; tal vez no de la mejor manera, pero haría el intento.

Volteó una esquina, resopló sonoramente, y se sonrío socarronamente por enésima vez en el día.

¿Cómo había llegado a convencerle el maldito despecho, que un clavo saca otro? No lo captaba, pero por lo pronto, ese resentimiento le decía que quizás Inoue le haría olvidarla… o en algo ayudaría.

Aunque muy dentro de su ser sabía que era inútil, y no era para menos, ¡él ni si siquiera la llamaba por su nombre!

"_Mierda"— _se dijo en lo que sus cejas estaban al borde de toparse—, _"esto va a ser mucho más difícil de lo que parecía"._

Miró el cielo una vez más, notando como las nubes se disipaban, dejando un cielo intensamente azul, y a un sol brillando en toda su magnitud, trayéndole un nuevo color a su andar, una nueva luz a su vida y una clara figura: la resignación en toda la amplitud de la palabra.

Y sí, él sabía que era cobarde.

Y prefería esa cobardía, atándose a otra persona; pero siempre teniendo cerca a su enana mandona, aunque sea únicamente como su _compañera._

Preferiría eso mil veces_, a perderla definitivamente, _como su padre había vaticinado.

—"_Es el destino" —s_usurró a la lejanía, aceptando una derrota invisible, y esperando que todo sea mucho más fácil de esa manera.

Y ahí estaba el sol alumbrándole el camino, aunque con el viento cortándole la cara.

000000

—Oi, Kisuke… ¿lo notaste? —preguntó la mujer al hombre que yacía sentado sobre el tatami, abanicándose a pesar del viento helado colándose por entre las persianas abiertas.

—¡Oh, Yorouichi-san! ¿Notar qué? —dijo alargando las palabras y fingiendo sorpresa.

—Por Dios Kisuke, no hagas el idiota —dijo dedicándole una mirada furibunda—, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero —entrecerró los ojos para impregnar de seriedad sus palabras.

—¡Kuchiki-san se veía terrible! ¿A que sí? —levanto su mirada por sobre el abanico para dirigirle una ojeada cómplice a la morocha— Y no es para menos, lo que ha visto ayer —su voz se endureció—, le ha de haber dolido… y mucho_._

—Hasta ahora no comprendo como el idiota de Ichigo pudo haberle hecho eso_ —_añadió Yorouichi—; además nunca pensé que el llegara a corresponderle los sentimientos a esa chica —bufó aburrida en lo que tomaba su café.

—Yo también pensé que ese siempre sería un amor no correspondido —concluyó el rubio, asintiendo quedamente—; pero siempre la vida da giros inesperados —finalizó, volviendo adoptar su postura relajada—. _Aunque, puede que este giro haga más interesantes las cosas _—cuchicheó para sus adentros, levantándose del piso y dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero lo suficientemente alto para que la mujer que reposaba a su lado lo oyera; en lo que procedía a atender al incauto que había osado entrar en su tienda.

* * *

—Solicitó mi presencia, Comandante Yamamoto —expresó la cabeza del clan Kuchiki en lo que hacía su aparición por la entrada de la oficina principal de la Primera División.

Los dos presentes voltearon a verlo y el mayor de todos le hizo un ademán para que tomase asiento junto con ellos.

No obstante, a Kuchiki Byakuya se le hacía raro que lo requiriesen por segunda vez en esa semana.

La primera vez, había sido apenas hace cinco días cuando le informaron, y solicitaron su permiso, para el ascenso de su hermana; y aunque él en un primer momento se sintió consternado ante tal noticia, tratando de debatir esa disposición, acabó aceptándolo, más por formalidad que por pleno consentimiento.

Y ahora lo volvían a convocar, y a él eso no le gustaba; sabía que esas invitaciones continuas siempre acababan por darle alguna mala noticia, o informarle de alguna decisión.

Se desplazó con ese garbo tan característico suyo, y tomó asiento ceremoniosamente.

Ninguno de los presentes articulaba palabra y se advertía, por el rostro perturbado del peliblanco, que algo no marchaba bien del todo.

Byakuya permaneció impertérrito a pesar de lo tenso del ambiente, en lo que Yamamoto pasaba su vista inexpresiva entre capitán y capitán. Después de pasar algunos minutos en esa incómoda afonía, Genryuusai se irguió en su asiento, y después de volver a pasar su mirada intercalando entre los asistentes, inició su discurso.

— Bueno —se aclaró la garganta—, esta reunión ha sido estimada, básicamente, para hacer una proposición al clan Kuchiki.

Byakuya se quedó con la garganta seca, pero no modificó ni un instante su semblante rígido.

Ukitake entrecerró ligeramente los ojos arrugando el ceño, y logró distinguir como se tensó el cuerpo del Capitán de la Sexta con lo que había proferido el Comandante.

No había reaccionado, tal como lo había previsto, simplemente se quedaba escuchándolo; inspiró profundo, sabiendo que lo que tenía que decir iba ser bastante turbador.

—El_ Resquicio de las Almas _tiene que ser abierto nuevamente, Kuchiki Taichou.

* * *

—_¡Hey! Esto es serio, tienes un mensaje. Tienes un mensaje ¿No oyes? ¡Que tienes un mensaje, joder!_

Adormilada y balbuceando incoherencias, comenzó a tantear sobre su velador buscando el ruidoso aparato que la había despertado de su apacible sueño; no tenía ni la menor idea de que hora era, pero de que era muy temprano, tenía la completa certeza.

Con los ojos nublados y aún en media noche, abrió el teléfono móvil con desgano, aguantando las enormes ganas que le habían dado de destruirlo, y no pudo creerse lo que leía.

Ella sabía fehacientemente que su amiga era una loca de remate, ella lo sabía; pero esto, era el colmo de los colmos.

"_¡Taaaatsuki-chaaaaan! ¡No sabes lo que pasó! Yo… él… ¡él y yo! Tatsuki-chan ¡no te lo vas a creer! ¿Crees que puedas venir ahora a mi casa? ¡Necesito hablar contigo! ¡Es urgente! ¡No he podido dormir en toda la noche! Te iba a llamar, pero pensé que no era adecuado… Creo que esta es una hora más prudente, ¿a que sí? ¡Ven por favor! Nosotros… Kurosaki-kun… ¡nosotros! ¡Kya! ¡Moriré Tatsuki-chan! ¡Vente ahora por favor! ¡Ya yo te preparo un rico y nutritivo desayuno! ¡Te sorprenderás! Tienes que saberlo Tatsuki-chan ¡tienes que saberlo! Te espero —Orihime"_

—_Sabiendo como cocinas, ten por seguro que me sorprenderé —_expresó entre murmullos, en lo que se incorporaba y procedía a asearse.

Había tres cosas que le habían quedado claras de los cinco mensajes de texto continuos que le llegaron de su amiga pelirroja:

Primero, el término "loca" no calzaba adecuadamente para describir a su amiga, le quedaba demasiado corto; ella ya viraba en lo maniático ¡venir a despertarla, un día sábado, a las 5:58 am! Eso sÍ que estaba fuera de cualquier orden natural para una estudiante que espera para su fin de semana, por lo menos, doce horas de sueño continuas.

Segundo, o ella había tenido de nuevo esos sueños raros, o le había pasado algo demasiado cercano con algún muchacho, puesto que era en lo que se había centrado todo su bendito mensaje; mas no podía creer que haya sido con Ichigo. Ella pensó que su amiga ya había superado el tema del sustituto, que por fin se había rendido, pero por lo que había leído, _algo bastante extraño_ había ocurrido. No pudo evitar que por su mente cruzara la pequeña Kuchiki.

Y por último, si ese día tan sólo le diese una indigestión, viviría agradecida con los dioses por toda la eternidad; sabiendo como hacía Orihime los alimentos, tendría suerte si no iba a parar a un hospital en emergencia.

Bostezando cada tanto, y caminando con pasmosa pereza, llegó a la casa de Inoue. Fue el apenas rozar la puerta para que la efusiva anfitriona abriera y la abrazara como si no la hubiese visto en años.

—¡Tatsuki-chan! ¡Por fin llegaste! —Exclamó aún asiéndola con los brazos y hamaqueándola de un lado a otro — ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto, eh? ¡Pensé que ya no venías! No sabes lo… —no pudo concluir, la paciencia de su amiga se había consumido.

—T-te parece si mejor entramos, me estás asfixiando —pronunció con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire y con un dejo de fastidio debido a la incomodidad.

—¡Oh, lo siento! Es que me emocioné mucho — soltó sonriendo nerviosamente en lo que se hacía a un lado, dejándola pasar—, ¡pensé que ya no venías! Como te has tardado más de una hora... ¡Y yo que me había esforzado tanto con la comida! Y las tostadas…

—¿No esperabas que viniese inmediatamente, no? — La cortó, sabiendo que empezaba a irse por las ramas, mirándola reprobatoriamente — Por Dios Orihime, es sábado, ¿qué persona en sus cabales se levanta a las seis de la mañana? ¡Dame un respiro!

—Y-yo lo siento Tatsuki-chan —masculló apenada, entrelazando sus dedos timoratamente —, no quise despertarte tan temprano… es sólo que yo tenía que decirte…

—Está bien Orihime —la interrumpió por tercera vez en el día, acariciándole la cabeza como si de un niño pequeño se tratase — ¿de todas maneras ya estoy aquí, no? — le sonrío amablemente, como siempre lo hacía —¿te parece si mejor nos acomodamos y tomamos desayuno primero?

Y enseguida se arrepintió por lo que había utilizado para tranquilizarla.

La dueña de casa había desechado cualquier rastro de pena de su rostro para reemplazarlo por una gran sonrisa, procediendo a traer todos los mejunjes que había hecho para el desayuno. Llenó la mesa con infinidad de platos de varios colores y tamaños, armando todo un festín. Le extraño en demasía que varios de los platos servidos se viesen _comestibles _puesto que su amiga no era muy partidaria de cocinar "como una persona normal", y se la pasaba experimentando con lo que encontrase en la alacena o en el refrigerador; así que ver platos _extrañamente apetecibles_ en la casa de su mejor amiga, no se adecuaban a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada.

La miró con algo de recelo en lo que ella terminaba de poner las tazas y el jugo de naranja, ignorando el hecho de que estaba siendo analizada, para saber por qué ella estaba tan radiante, y por sobre todo, por qué parecía _tan normal._

"_¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Orihime?" —_profirió para sí en lo que no despegaba sus ojos de los movimientos que realizaba la pelirroja.

Si bien todos sabían que Inoue Orihime era una persona con una felicidad extrema y palpable, ella en esos instantes, simplemente brillaba. No era su alegría habitual a la cual ella estaba más que acostumbrada; había un plus, un "algo" que la hacía resplandecer como un sol a medio día.

Y ese algo, por más que la hiciese fulgurante, le incomodaba. Un imperceptible presentimiento, una suave voz, le susurraba que algo iba mal.

Siguió escrutándola con detenimiento hasta que por fin terminó de acomodar la vajilla colmada de alimentos y se acomodó frente a ella. La miró sonriente, dándose cuenta del asiduo seguimiento del cual estaba siendo presa.

—¿Pasa algo Tatsuki-chan? —preguntó naturalmente, arrugando ligeramente el filo de la nariz.

—¿Has tenido otra vez ese tipo de sueños? ¿Los del príncipe y el corcel blanco? ¿Qué has comido anoche? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que cada vez que tengas esos sueños raros, no te los creas? —hablaba sin parar atropellando palabra tras palabra.

Normalmente, cuando Orihime tenía esa clase de fantasías, amanecía eufórica; la llamaba muy temprano en la mañana, instándola a venir a su casa, contándole todos los pormenores de sus quimeras nocturnas, las cuales siempre tenían como protagonista al mismo muchacho de cabellos naranjas; ya sea como príncipe, superhéroe, o hasta barrendero. Ella estaba preparada para ese espectáculo, pero esta vez era peculiarmente distinto: su mirada, la comida normal, su deslumbrante júbilo, el mensaje, la hora del mensaje, sus mejillas sonrosadas. Todo, absolutamente todo, indicaba que esta vez _sí había sido real._

Inoue por su parte, la miraba entre sorprendida, confusa e indulgente; empezaba a comprender por qué su amiga lucía tan liada.

Tatsuki captó su mirada condescendiente y se contrario aún más. Se quedaron en silencio mirándose los rostros la una a la otra, tratando de descifrar, en el caso de Tatsuki, el motivo de tan repentina y genuina algarabía; y en el caso de Orihime, la maraña de confusiones que se habían formado en la mente de la pelinegra.

Las sonoras carcajadas de la muchacha pelirroja la sacaron de su ensoñación.

—¡Y ahora de qué te ríes! —le espetó airada— No es gracioso, Orihime —se rindió formando un imperceptible puchero.

—¡Es que eres muy ocurrente Tatsuki-chan! —se detuvo al ver que su amiga estaba hecha un caos por lo que estaba sucediendo —No, no fue un sueño —comenzó a explicar, tornándose seria por un momento—, esta vez fue real… esta vez si sucedió.

Observó prudente cómo ella cambiaba su rostro, estaba algo seria, pero aún con esa ilusión pegada en la cara. Estuvo por sonreír cuando ella dijo la última parte; se la veía tan dichosa, aunque a ella no le terminara de encajar del todo.

—K-Kurosaki-kun —tomó aire, aún se le hacía algo extraña la situación, además de que no sabía siquiera como abordarla —… me besó. ¡N-no, no, no! ¡Así no debí haber comenzado! ¡Tonta!... —comenzó a revolotear las manos y a balbucir, en lo que se reprendía y luego sonreía apenada. Miró a su compañera, lucía calmada, aunque pudo bisbisar algo de sorpresa en su semblante; vio como movía ligeramente la mirada, exhortándola a continuar.

Tatsuki había quedado sumergida en un mutismo total. Por más que quisiera, no podía articular palabra; sin embargo, ahí estaba la pelirroja detallándole todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, desde que lo citó, cómo se preparó, el nombre de su plan… todo lo que hubo acontecido. No obstante, todo se había quedado en un murmullo lejano cuando hubo pronunciado "Kurosaki-kun" "beso" "me" juntos en una sola frase.

La escuchaba, era cierto, mas ya no la oía.

Todo en su cabeza, se había convertido en una anarquía total, insultándole la inteligencia. ¿De cuándo acá Ichigo tenía algún tipo de "interés amoroso" en alguna chica? Y lo que era peor, ¿Cuándo ese "interés" se había enfocado en su mejor amiga, y no en la única chica que ella creyó entraría en esos asuntos?

Ella se había dado cuenta de sobra que Rukia le había cambiado el mundo a Ichigo; y por mucho que le pesase a Orihime, la menor de los Kuchiki fue capaz de hacer en meses, lo que la pelirroja no pudo —y ni siquiera trató— hacer en años, le devolvió los deseos de vivir.

Y por sobre todo, ella logró que él sonriera una vez más; logro que se comportara como hacía años, como cuando ella recién lo conocía.

_Como antes de que su madre muriera._

Estaba ahí en cuerpo presente, mas su mente divagaba muy lejos de la pelirroja.

—… ¡Además Kuchiki-san me ayudó mucho dándome ánimo! —se emocionó al recordar cómo la menuda shinigami la persuadió a intentarlo —No pensé que pudieran servirme tanto sus palabras…

Y seguía hablando y hablando, no cayendo en cuenta, de la estupefacción que había causado en su compañera esa inocente afirmación.

Tatsuki, que había permanecido ausente durante todo el parloteo de su amiga, atinó a reaccionar, interrumpiéndola por reiterada ocasión.

—¿Qué Kuchiki qué? —lo que había pretendido decirlo en voz alta y clara, salió como un suave murmullo; como si aún estuviera asimilando lo anteriormente dicho.

Había estado platicando ella todo el rato y sólo recién logró vislumbrar el aturdimiento de su amiga; el ceño plegado y los ojos desencajados. ¿Por qué justo ella tenía que reaccionar de esa forma? No lo comprendía, normalmente la alentaría y hasta la felicitaría por semejante hazaña; mas ahora, el verla con el semblante rígido y sin el menor atisbo de regodeo por la situación, le molestaba.

—Kuchiki-san me ayudó a declarármele —respondió cautelosa, no sabía hasta qué punto o por qué, a ella le perturbaba el que la hubiera mencionado. ¿Tal vez celos? No lo entendía —. Ella me dijo que no me rindiera —se alentó a continuar —, que siguiera adelante; así él me aceptase o no…

—¿Le dijiste que te le ibas a declarar a Ichigo? —añadió mirándola fijamente a los ojos, tratando de sacar algo implícito en ese contexto, algo que se le había escapado de las manos a su mejor amiga.

—No… ella no me dejó —soltó sintiendo un gran peso caerle encima, notando por fin, esas voces que se había rehusado a oír.

Una repentina culpabilidad la cerró con todo en un halo de remordimiento que la envolvió por completo; haciéndola caer en esa cuestión que le había inundado la cabeza tantas veces, y que ahora se ceñía clara en sus recuerdos.

Y Arisawa comprendió, que ahí estaba el quid del asunto. Pero ella no la iba a juzgar, _no podía hacerlo; _después de todo, Ichigo la había correspondido —aunque le resultara increíble aún—, y parecía que su amiga aún se aferraba a esa idealización del "príncipe azul con cabellera naranja".

Súbitamente, Ishida se le pasó por la cabeza. Ella tenía entendido que Orihime y el Quincy habían afianzado sus lazos desde que terminó esa dichosa batalla hace ya algún tiempo; tal vez por eso pensó que Inoue había dado cabida en su corazón a alguien más; al joven que siempre estuvo ahí por ella y para ella. Si bien ella pensó que su amiga había empezado a sacarse a Ichigo de la cabeza, no había advertido cuán equivocada estaba.

Suspiró pesadamente, ella no podía hacer nada, no era su vida; por mucho que le importara su mejor amiga.

—_¿Esto es lo que realmente quieres, Orihime?_

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Si bien toda la noche pasada y esa misma mañana había estado disfrutando la emoción del momento, algo dentro de ella se sentía ligeramente vacío. Y no fue hasta esa pregunta que se dio cuenta por qué era.

¿Era eso lo que realmente quería? ¿Efectivamente, seguía queriendo tanto al sustituto como pregonaba? ¿O era tan sólo la satisfacción del capricho realizado?

¿Realmente le importaba si tan sólo era un _antojo_ o el verdadero amor? Ella ya había luchado bastante por ocupar ese puesto junto a Ichigo; lo había dado todo, absolutamente todo. Ya había derramado suficientes lágrimas por ese amor, que ella especuló alguna vez, no le sería retribuido.

No le importaba más, ella gozaría de ese momento, _su momento._

Aunque tal vez luego, las heridas se hiciesen más profundas, tanto que no se subsanen con una simple sonrisa o un "lo lamento". Quizá se estuviera mintiendo a sí misma, pero por una vez ella lucharía por eso que tenía, efímero tal vez, pero suyo; porque él se lo había consentido.

Lo que hubo soñado por años, estaba ahora en su mano… aunque tal vez a ella ya no le satisfacía de la manera en la que había fantaseado durante todo ese tiempo.

—Sí Tatsuki-chan —concluyó severa, desmoronándose ante su propio engaño—, _esto es lo que quiero._

* * *

El hermoso —aunque frío— crepúsculo, se iba terminando; llevándose con él, un día "bastante ajetreado", según el pensamiento de Kuchiki Rukia.

Se sentía agotada. Había pasado medio día deambulando, y otro medio día en casa de la pelirroja. Y eso, había sido lo más extenuante de todo.

Llegó a su casa pasada la una de la tarde y se encontró con que justo Arisawa estaba de salida; se sorprendió con la actitud de la peleadora, jamás de los jamases había visto su rostro con esa expresión tan meditabunda y, a la vez, completamente embrollada.

Lo dejó pasar, y sucedió a permanecer lo que quedaba de la tarde con su voluptuosa amiga.

Escuchándola, viéndola; sentía que no se equivocaba. Era la adecuada. Estaba bien si Ichigo había decidido quedarse con ella; _ella lo merecía, _no había por que darle más vueltas al asunto.

Era una persona espectacular que se merecía eso y más, ya había sufrido demasiado. Teniendo esta perspectiva, suponía, tal vez las cosas se tornarían más fáciles… o menos complicadas.

Regresó a casa de Ichigo con un muro de resignación rodeando su corazón. Era tarde para lamentaciones, tarde para arrepentimientos y aún más tarde para sus sentimientos.

–¿Aló? –contestó el teléfono sin siquiera mirar el identificador de llamadas.

–¿Rukia? Estoy en la tienda de Urahara, me quedaré unas semanas, pero sería muy bueno que vinieras un rato por aquí, a cenar algo tal vez.

Y ahí estaba Renji, como siempre. Él nunca se había ido, y tal vez esa era la razón que necesitaba. Tal vez…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Ay, muchachitos del señor, les debo millones de disculpas. En primer lugar, por haber tenido tantísimo tiempo abandonado este fic, casi dos años, si mal no van mis cálculos. Y, en segundo lugar, por el bodrio que acaban de leer xD

Pero, nonono, no desesperen, tengo explicaciones. Este capítulo ya lo tenía casi terminado desde el año pasado, pero lo que pasa es que siempre pensaba que estaba inconcluso y se me iba toda clase de inspiración. Y así fueron pasaron los meses... y fui dejando de ver Bleach. Sí, así como lo leen, me alejé por completo de este mundo, la universidad y la vida de adulta me consumieron :( Y sufrí mucho. Pero me acordé de ustedes, corazones de melones, y decidí terminar este capítulo que, en realidad, mucho no le faltaba. Lamento haberme ido sin haber terminado la historia, pero así es la vida y esa es mi mala noticia: probablemente no termine el fic.

Sí, soy de lo peor (nomeodien). Pero estoy alguín en duda, la historia la tengo en mi cabeza desde que empecé a escribir el fic, mas como estoy tan desactualizada de bleach me da miedo caer en el AU y en el OOC. Es por eso que aviso que probablemente no termine el fic, pero está quedando abierta la posibilidad de que lo continúe (tododependedelosreviewsxD). Igual, he aquí alguito, y cualquier cosa, un review y estarán satisfechos.

Adiós, adiós, no sufran, siempre se puede comer queso y mermelada (dejarélasdrogas,dejarélasdrogas) xD


End file.
